Digimon Beyblade: Quest of the Stars
by Show Expert 1
Summary: A star from the cosmos has broken into eight fragments scatterd around the world and eight bladers wield them. Davis and the others go on a quest to find these bladers, but if that power is taken by the forces of evil then an evil king shall rule the world.
1. Rip Again

AN: I know you guys want a sequel to my Adventure Fusion, but I don't have any idea of what happened with Mikey and his friends in this series called Hunters so until it comes in English I'm afraid that's where it ends.

Long ago a meteor fell to earth. When that meteor fell two top shape items were made. One of the light and one of the dark. The two of them clashed together and soon more were made. This became the story of a game known as Beyblade. Five months ago Beyblade was being brought back to life and since the defeat of Margo Davis Motomiya and his friends tried to show the world their power.

Up out in space a small meteor was flying through the cosmos and heading towards Earth. Out in the wilderness a boy, about the age of thirteen, looked up to the night sky with a telescope. He had silver hair with a metal headband, jeans, boots, a grey shirt with the sleeves torn off, and green pocket vest.

"So the star has finally come. It's the same size and shape as predicted." The boy said and saw the star split into eight fragments and scattered. "It's happening just as it was predicted." Meanwhile a man on the other sides of the woods someone in a black coat saw the same thing.

"So it's finally time."

…

Odaiba

Late at night Davis was looking out his bedroom window. Ever since Margo was defeated he and the others have been trying to show the world the glory about Beyblade and they've made great progress with just in five months.

"Davis will you please go to sleep." Veemon said.

"Oh sorry Veemon. I just can't stop thinking on what we've accomplish." Davis said.

"Think about it tomorrow. You promised to take a few kids on in a battle so they understand the game." Veemon moaned as he tried to get some sleep.

"Okay." Davis said as he crawled into bed. What he didn't noticed was that a bright light came into his room and crashed into his bey, Burning Dragix.

"Oh what's with the light?" Veemon said as he tried to see it, but then it just faded. "Maybe I'm just seeing things." He said and went back to sleep.

…

The Next Day

Davis was at the park with his girlfriend Kari and the others. He was explaining how to battle to some beginners and were all enjoying it.

"You look kind of cute teaching." Kari said.

"Really? Maybe I should consider being a teacher." Davis said.

"Davis as much as I applaud you doing something other than opening a noodle cart, I don't think teaching is the right choice." T.K. said.

"Kari please don't influence him like that." Yolei said.

"Now who wants to see an actual battle?" Davis said and they all agreed with excitement as Davis turned to the others. "Okay who wants to battle?"

"I'm ready to go Davis." Ken said. Then a bey came out of nowhere as it flew across the air.

"Wait a minute. I know that bey." Davis said as it raced across the ground and jumped into the owner's hand, which was Ross.

"How about you face a real challenge?" Ross said.

"Do you think you could have warn us? You could have given someone a brand new scar across the face." Cody said.

"Come on Davis. I think it's time we see which one of our beys is stronger. Your Dragix or my Leviathan." Ross said.

"What makes you think you're stronger than T.K. or the others?" Patamon said.

"Says the digimon whose partner lost to me in no time." Ross said. "Enough talk. Let's do this Davis." He said as he took aim.

"Sure. This should be interesting." Davis said as he took aim as well.

"This entire area will be our arena. We stop when one bey stops spinning." Ross said. "This is a good test of our strength and endurance."

"Take precautions everyone. This could get messy." Yolei said.

"Ready?" Davis said.

"If you are." Ross said.

"3…2…1! Let it Rip!" They both said as they launched their beys and they crashed into each other.

"Get him. Take him down Leviathan." Ross said.

"Don't hold back Dragix." Davis said as their two beys clash against each other.

"Wow look at this." Yolei said as she used a mini computer to analyze both of their beys. "Leviathan has improved in stats greatly."

"Ross must have been working hard for this." Hawkmon said.

"You've got that right." Gotsumon said.

"He was up late at night training." Aquamon said.

"Come on Ross. Let's not be bound to this area. Let's play follow the leader." Davis said as he took off.

"Come back here." Ross said as he went after him. "I'm not letting you get away so easily. I'll end this right now. Special move! Leviathan! Tsunami Sword Slash!" A blue astral of leviathan rose from the bey as it was covered in blue energy and moved side to side.

"Starting off with your special move already?" Davis said.

"You bet." Ross said as Leviathan crashed into Dragix and sent it flying through the trees.

"It's going to take more than that to beat Dragix and you know it." Davis said as Dragix came racing out and crashed into Leviathan and was pushing it back.

"Hold your ground Leviathan." Ross said as Leviathan was able to push back and the two separated.

"I think I'll meet you head on with my special move now." Davis said. "Special move! Courageous Dragon Heart!" A red astral form of a dragon was formed and the bey was surrounded in a red flaming energy. Dragix charged in and rammed right into Leviathan as it was sent flying.

"I'm not done yet." Ross said. Leviathan kept going and the two crashed into each other again. "Keep it up Leviathan."

"Take him down Dragix, you can do it." Davis said. Both of them were putting their spirit into this fight and it was causing some sort of reaction. Both of their beys began to glow a blue and red light. "What the check is going on?"

"This is new." Ross said. Both of their beys exploded with light forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When it subsided Leviathan and Dragix looked completely different.

"What happened to them?" Davis said.

"Why do they look different?" Ross said.

"Yolei did you do this?" Gotsumon said.

"What makes you think I did?" Yolei said.

"You are always fixing those two up." Gatomon said.

"But I didn't do anything." Yolei said. "I don't even have any data on those new forms of theirs."

"I like the new look Leviathan." Ross said. "Let's see what you can do. What do you say Davis? You want to keep going with this?"

"Sure thing. Go get him Dragix! Don't hold back." Davis said.

"Full power Leviathan!" Ross said. Both of their beys charged right into each other, but when they collided it cause a great force that blew the two bladers back. Since they weren't expecting it they were both knocked out.

"Davis, Ross!" T.K. shouted in concern.

"What just happened?" Patamon said.

…

The Docks

The mysterious silver haired boy was at the docks and was in a hurry to get boat that goes to Japan.

"I have to hurry. I must tell Davis Motomiya about this." He said, but failed to noticed that someone was following him.


	2. Star Bladers

After the strange light and both Davis' and Ross' beys changed form they were running tests on them. Ken was battling Davis and Ross was battling Cody while the others watch to see anything different. That was when Gennai came in.

"Hey I got your message. Both Dragix and Leviathan changed form?" Gennai said.

"Yeah it's weird and just look at their stats. They're completely different then how they were before." Yolei said.

"Okay now go Capricorn." Ken said.

"Attack Dragix!" Davis said. Both of them went in and grind against each other.

"Dragix attack power has gone up. Also the fusion wheel has a rough edge." Yolei said. "Then the performance tip. It has a rubber coating creating friction and heat when it spins.

"Charge Leviahan!" Ross said as Leviathan sliced against Aries.

"What about Leviathan?" T.K. said.

"Leviathan has sword like pieces on all of his parts. The energy ring, fusion wheel, and spin track." Yolei said. "It even has ones that can be adjusted on the performance tip."

"Are we done yet?" Ross said as he ended his battle. "This is starting to get boring. Can you tell us what's going on already?"

"Don't start being pushy. I can't even begin to figure this out." Yolei said.

"Ross did anything happen to you before your battle with Davis?" Gennai said.

"Now that you mention it there was one thing." Ross said.

…..

Flashback

Ross was out at night training with Leviathan as he worked on his power and stamina.

"You're looking great Ross." Gotsumon said.

"Yeah. You'll beat Davis for sure this time." Aquamon said as Leviathan jumped into Ross' hand.

"Let's hope so." Ross said. Then he noticed that it was getting brighter and when he looked up he saw a light coming down straight towards him. "What is that?" He said and it collided with him. When the light faded Ross wasn't hurt at all.

"Ross are you okay?" Gotsumon said.

"I think so. That was weird." Ross said.

End of Flashback

…..

"It was the most Rimandom thing that happened to me, but it might have something to do with this." Ross said.

"A light?!" Veemon said.

"Veemon do you know something? Any information you have could be helpful." Gennai said.

"Right when Davis and I would go to sleep I saw this strange light come out of nowhere, but I thought I was imagining the whole thing." Veemon said.

"A light for both of them?" Kari said.

"This requires more investigation. We need to find out what this light is." Gennai said. "Thanks you two. You're free to go now."

"About time." Ross whispered as he was leaving. As he and his partners were leaving Ross was taking a good look at Leviathan.

"What are you thinking about?" Aquamon said.

"The blades on Leviathan are new and all different length, even by a millimeter. I can tell since Leviathan is my bey." Ross said. "I think from now on I'll call him Blade Leviathan." After Ross left Davis was checking out Dragix himself.

"Dragix what has happened to you?" Davis said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you think this much." Ken said.

"I just don't get why this is such a big deal." Yolei said.

"That's because you're not a blader." Davis said. "You're bey feels like it's a part of you. To me it feels like Dragix is alive, especially in battle. So when something like this happens you can't help, but wonder."

"Help!"

"What was that?" Cody said.

"It sounds like it came from outside." Kari said as they all ran out. When they made it to the place they heard he screaming they saw the guy with silver hair was hurt and was being attacked by a gold and brown bey.

"What's going on?" T.K. said and they found the blader. It was a guy black hair under a white hood attached to a cape and wore a dark brown robe.

"You've made it pretty far, but this is where it ends for you." The guy said. "Now take him down Scorpio." They bey went into attack, but then was cut off by Dragix.

"Hold right there buster. What do you think you're doing?" Davis said as he and the others arrived.

"Who are you?" The hooded man said. "On second thought it doesn't matter. I'll come back." He said and then just disappeared.

"How'd he do that?" Veemon said.

"Figure that out later." T.K. said as they tried to help the boy. "Are you alright?" He spotted Davis' bey.

"You're one of them." He said as he tried to stand. "My name is Rimando…" Before he could say anything else Rimando collapsed.

…

Joe

They brought Rimando to Joe so injuries could be treated and find out what was going on. Knowing it had something to do with Beyblade they brought Gennai as well.

"Shouldn't you have brought him to a hospital?" Joe said.

"This guy was attacked by a blader and he said Davis was "one of them." T.K. said.

"Something's going on. It started with Dragix and Leviathan transforming and now this. This Rimando might know something." Ken said.

"Then you made the right choice bringing him here." Gennai said. That was when Rimando began to groan as he began to wake up with his chest and arms in bandages.

"You're awake. Are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah I think so." Rimando said and spotted Davis. "You're Davis Motomiya!"

"How do you know who I am?" Davis said.

"I hear you're the one who started up Beyblade, as well as your friends." Rimando said.

"You said your name is Rimando. Is that right?" Yolei said.

"That's right. I come all the way from Brazil." Rimando said. "I came to talk to you about something important and it could decide the fate of the world."

"Fate of the world?" Davis said.

"Start from the beginning." Gennai said.

"Well it begins hundreds of years ago. A tribe known as the Aztecs." Rimando said.

"What are Aztecs?" Davis said.

"A group of people that lived hundreds of years ago in South America." Yolei said.

"You see I've been studying to be an archeologist." Rimando said. "While I was doing some excavating I found something interesting. An Aztec story of a man who wish to rule the world. He went by Oscuro. He tried to lead his people into ruling the world, but four brave warriors stopped him and his spirit was lost. Before his passing he claimed that he would rise again and his empire would rise with him. Oscuro used the powers of darkness, but the four warriors used the power of light. When Oscuro was defeated they sealed his power away."

"What does this have to do with us?" Cody said.

"Well you see the timing is nearing when Oscuro is suppose to rise again." Rimando said. "An Aztec once said that when piece of heaven falls to the ground it scatters. The key to awakening the dark lies within as well as the key to sealing that with which a spin."

"What does that mean?" Joe said.

"A star. The piece of heaven that falls to the ground is a star." Rimando said. "A star came to Earth just a little while ago and it split into eight fragments."

"Hold on a minute. Veemon says a light came down and my bey transformed." Davis said.

"Then it's just as I thought." Rimando said. "Each piece of the star has entered a bey and are Star Bladers."

"Star Bladers?" Hawkmon said.

"Are you saying I'm one?" Davis said.

"That would explain what we've been trying to figure out." Gennai said. "It seems like this another continuous battle of the light and of the dark."

"Yes. The pieces are the key to either awakening or sealing away Oscuro's power. When I found out about this I started studying astrology to find this star and now that time has come." Rimando said. "Davis if you are a Star Blader than you are the one to save the world from being ruled by a dark emperor."

"When is it the world doesn't need me?" Davis said. "Of course I'm going to help you out with this." He said and looked to Dragix. "So Dragix has new power. I think from now on I'm going to call him Meteor Dragix."

"You said there are eight Star Bladers. A light went to Ross too. He must be one as well." Ken said.

"Are you saying two have been awaken now?" Rimando said. "That's terrific. We must alert him at once."

"One more thing. Who was the guy that attacked you?" Patamon said.

"That's what I was about to tell you." Rimando said. "There are others who are looking for you and the other Star Bladers. They wish to use your power to revive Oscuro's power. He was one of them."

…

Flashback

When Rimando made it to Japan at the docks he made a run for it to find Davis. However a box of crates nearly crushed him if he didn't move out of the way.

"What was that?" Rimando said and saw the Scorpio bey and the hooded man.

"This is as far as you go." The guy said.

"I don't have time for this." Rimando said as he made a run for it.

"You won't get away. Sting him Asteroid Scorpio." He said as his bey jumped right at him.

End of Flashback

…

"So he was one of them." Cody said.

"We must be dealing with a crafty and malicious enemy." Gennai said.

"If he finds the other Star Bladers before we do he'll take their power." Rimando said. "That's why I'm asking for your help Davis."

"You don't need to convince me. If this is the fate of the world we're talking about than I'll do it." Davis said.

"Yeah. Whoever our enemies are we'll take them down." Veemon said.

"Your first priority must be to find the other six. We should get started right-away." Gennai said as they all agreed, but the hooded man watched them through the widow on the other side of the street.

"So one of the Star Bladers have already been shown. No matter. His power will soon be ours."


	3. Begin the Quest

After learning of the Star Bladers from Rimando and a future darkness coming to the world Davis and the others set out to find the other Star Bladers. They called Tai and Matt over.

"Hey we're here." Tai said as he and Matt arrived.

"What did you wanted to talk to us about?" Matt said.

"I was wondering if I could see Tiger and Wolf for a minute." Davis said.

"Okay." Tai said, but found that weird. Both of them held out their beys to and Davis took a hard look at them.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Matt said.

"It's not them." Davis said.

"I thought for sure Matt or Tai would have been one." Kari said.

"One of what? What's going on?" Tai said. As they were being explained Ken was on the phone with his brother.

"Star Bladers?" Sam said.

"That's right Sam. Has Phoenix or Trey's Cobra changed in appearance?" Ken said.

"Not that I know of, but we'll keep a look out." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." Ken said and hung up with Tai and Matt filled in on everything.

"So there are these Star Bladers." Tai said.

"Yeah. Ross and I are two of them, but there are still six more." Davis said.

"Trying to find six people in the entire world is difficult." Yolei said.

"There's still a chance your friends here could be one. Their power just hasn't been awaken yet." Rimando said. "In the meantime look at this." He showed them the star as it split into eight fragments.

"Is that the star?" Veemon said.

"No it's just any random star that breaks apart." Rimando said sarcastically. "If we can figure out the angle and the trajectory of each of the fragments then we'll have an idea on where to find them."

"Did you figure one out?" Cody said.

"Yeah." Rimando said and showed a map of the world. "One of them landed here." He pointed to the middle of the ocean.

"Looks like we'll have to get some scuba gear." Davis said.

"Not exactly." Rimando said. He zoomed in until a small island came into view. "It's on a small island, not even on maps."

"Well let's hope that it's inhabited by at least one person." Hawkmon said.

"Then I take it you guys are going to head there." Tai said.

"Yeah. We've got to find those holds one of those pieces in their bey." Kari said.

"Then you guys better get packed and in the meantime well work hard on becoming them ourselves." Matt said. "This guy said so himself we just need to awaken it."

"But what about our parents? You know they aren't going to like us going out fighting evil. They probably think we're too young." Cody said.

"We'll just tell them that we're going on Beyblade business. They'll think it's great we're doing business at a young age." Ken said.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Cody said.

"Unless you can come up with a better excuse." Ken said.

"Now all we need is to get Ross on board." Davis said.

…

Ross

Ross was out trying out his new bey on some trees as it left deep gashes with in them.

"This new bey is amazing." Ross said.

"I'll say." Aquamon said.

"You rock, and as a rock I would know." Gotsumon said.

"Hey Ross!" He turned around to see Patamon and T.K.

"We've been looking for you." Patamon said.

"Is everything okay?" Ross said.

"Sort of. There's something I got to tell you about." T.K. said.

…

The City

Davis and the others got their stuff together and was heading for an open place for Imperialdramon to take off.

"I don't know much about digimon. Are you sure this Imperialdramon will get us to that island?" Rimando said.

"Yeah. We'll be there in no time." Davis said.

"Wait a minute." Gatomon said as they came to a stop.

"Is something wrong Gatomon?" Kari said.

"The hairs around my tail ring are standing. That either means trouble or a rain storm and it's too sunny for that." Gatomon said.

"I think I found our trouble. Look who's here." Wormmon said as they saw the mysterious hooded man from before.

"It's you again!" Rimando said.

"Going on a little trip are we?" He said.

"Remember what I told you. He's working for those who want Oscuro's empire to rise." Rimando said.

"You with the goggles, you're a Star Blader." He said.

"What if I am?" Davis said.

"Then you're coming with me. This is my bey, Asteroid Scorpio. My name is Escalon."

"If you want a battle you got one." Davis said.

"Davis are you sure?" Kari said.

"Don't worry babe. This is also the perfect chance to see what Meteor Dragix can really do." Davis said as they both took aim.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both launched their beys. They circled around until they collided with each other.

"That was pretty hardcore of you to attack Rimando the other day, but let's see how you do when people fight back." Davis said.

"Let's play follow the leader." Escalon said as he took off.

"Get back here." Davis said as he went after him. Escalon led them to a passage under bridge of train tracks.

"Now I have you." Escalon said.

"That's what you think." Davis said as Dragix charged in, but Scorpio was able to push it back. "No way. Let's try that again." Dragix circled around, but Scorpio didn't even budge.

"I don't get it. Is that bey a strong defense type?" Veemon said and Yolei was doing some analyzing.

"No. It's a balance type. The reason is the area. Beys like Dragix need some room to move around to bring out a full force attack." Yolei said. "As long as we're stuck in here Dragix can't use its full power."

"So that's why he led us down here." Ken said.

"There's more to come." Escalon said. The spin track opened up and pushed Dragix back.

"Whoa look at this." Yolei said. "The spin track has three claw like pieces inside it. He can release them and make the attack even stronger."

"Now I've got you. Taking down a Star Blader will be easier than I thought." Escalon said.

"You think so?" Davis said. Dragix moved past Scorpio. Then it charged right in and was able to push Scorpio back and out from under the bridge with the others going out. "That trick might have worked, but now that we're out in the open that isn't a problem."

"I guess I should have known better than to underestimate you." Escalon said.

"Now let's get you out of the way." Davis said.

"Bring it on then." Escalon said.

"You asked for it. Dragix…" "Davis!" They all looked up the bridge to see Ross.

"What are you doing? There's no need to waste so much power on this guy." Ross said as he got ready to fire. "Compare to us, this guy is nothing." He said as he launched.

"That power!" Escalon said as he felt his strength. "Could it be? Are you a Star Blader too?"

"What if I am?" Ross said.

"It can't be. Two have already been awaken?!" Escalon said astonished as Leviathan collided with Scorpio and pushed it back. Escalon jumped and grabbed Scorpio. "I was ready to face one Star Blader, but not two. Remember me because you'll see me again." He said and then vanished.

"Looks like we missed everything." T.K. said as he and the digimon showed up.

"Thanks Ross, but what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Are you that stupid? When were you planning on telling me? T.K. told me everything about these Star Bladers." Ross said. "So there are six other bladers out there and this evil empire about to rise. Then we've got a lot of ground to cover. Come on guys, let's get this show on the road."

"You got it." Davis said as they all got together and were off to find those who held a piece of the star. The quest has now begun.


	4. Island Non-Paradise

After the digidestined formed Imperialdramon and left Japan they were heading for the island where the mysterious third Star Blader was.

"We should be right on top of it." Rimando said.

"I see it." Imperialdramon said as they were right over the island. "Problem though, there isn't a place for me to land."

"Well don't set us in the middle of the ocean. I can't swim." Ross said.

"Yeah and I forgot my water wings."

"Just set us down while you're still in the air. You'll have to dedigivolve there." Ken said. Imperialdramon let them all out on land and dedigivolved with Davis and Ken catching Wormmon and Veemon.

"You sure this is the same island?" Ross said.

"I doubled checked. Our blader is somewhere here." Rimando said.

"Then let's have a look around and find him." Yolei said as she was dragging a wheel case.

"Why did you bring that? How much stuff did you bring exactly?" T.K. said.

"She spent most of the night packing." Hawkmon said.

"Well we don't know how long we'll be gone. Plus we're going around the world and this time it's going to take more than just a day." Yolei said and then one of the wheels got stuck on a root and she tried to pull it lose.

"This is going to slow us down." Ross said. Ken helped Yolei out as he got it lose and carried it for her and started walking again.

"Thank you Ken. You're such a gentleman." Yolei said.

"Don't mention it." Ken said. They walked only for a few miles until they came across a tiny village.

"Perfect. Maybe someone here can help us." Kari said as they went to talk to a few people. "Excuse me, but can you help us? We're looking for someone." However the villagers they were talking to saw their bey equipment and they panic.

"Bladers!" A man said and that gained the attention of all the villagers. It caused all of them to run and hide inside their homes.

"What was that about?" Patamon said.

"Was it us? Digimon have been around for a while, but some have caused trouble." Veemon said.

"I don't think so." T.K. said.

"Then let's find out." Davis said. He went up to one of the houses and knocked on the door. An old man opened it, but only by a crack. "Sir is there a problem?"

"Do all of you children play Beyblade?" The old man said.

"Uh yeah. My name is…." Davis didn't get to finish introductions because the old man splashed water on his face. "What was that for?"

"You're kind is not welcomed here. Leave this island at once." The old man said.

"You heard him kid."

"The great elder has spoken." All of the villagers were telling them to leave and were throwing junk at them.

"What's with these people?" Cody said.

"Let's just get out of there." Gatomon said as they all ran out of the village.

"That was weird." Yolei said.

"What was wrong with those people Ross?" Gotsumon said.

"How should I know?" Ross said.

"Something must have happened. They didn't seem to like the idea that we were bladers." T.K. said.

"You've got a point. I'm going to look around and see if we can find our mystery blader. If he's still here than surely he must know something." Ross said. "You guys see if you can figure out what we're going to do in the meantime." He said and he, with Aquamon and Gotsumon, had a walk around.

"What we're going to do? What ARE we going to do?" Davis said.

"Hey check this out." Veemon said. They looked through some bushes and saw one of the villagers climb onto shore with a net filled with fish and other fishing gear. "Maybehe can help us? He whispered.

"Use your head. He lives on this island. He's not going to want and help us." Hawkmon whispered.

"Who's there?" The villager said as if he heard them or he knew someone was watching them. They all tried to keep quiet. He took the blade off the spear and through the pole into the bushes.

"Ow!"

"Come out." He said. Knowing they were caught they all came out with Davis rubbing his head from where he got hit.

"I have a feeling we're in trouble." Davis said.

…..

Ross

Ross, Gotsumon, and Aquamon were looking around the island, but so far they haven't found anything.

"Haven't we passed that same tree before?" Gotsumon said.

"How would you know? They all look the same." Aquamon said.

"Hold up for a second." Ross said as they stopped and he had a look around. "Gotsumon is right. This island is so small that it's not even on maps. There shouldn't be that many places for our blader to hide. The only place he would be in is the village or…." They looked up to a volcano.

"We're going to climb that?!" Gotsumon said in a panic.

"It doesn't seem to be active and is the only place we haven't looked. We might as well check it out." Ross said.

…..

The Digidestined

After meeting the fisherman, whose name is Songdo, he took them into his home and made them dinner when he learned they weren't bad people.

"Thanks for the food." They all said.

"It was my pleasure. I figured it was the least I could do after how my people treated you." Songdo said as they all started eating.

"Songdo can I ask you something? Why does this village hate Beyblade?" T.K. said.

"Well you see it all started about a few days ago." Songdo said. "Another blader came to this island and he wreaked havoc here. He said he came here only for the pursuit of becoming stronger. Just as we were about to retaliate a great light fell from the sky and landed on our volcano. We could even hear his scream of pride and strength from the top."

"A great light? That had to have been the star." Rimando said.

"That sounds like someone we're looking for." Kari said.

"Do you know if he's still up there?" Yolei said.

"We need him for something and as a result he would leave this island." Cody said.

"I believe so, but he's dangerous." Songdo said.

"Dangerous?" Rimando said.

…..

Ross

Ross and his digimon continued to climb up the volcano. When they did they saw some damage that was done to the landscape.

"Look at this place, and it looks like it's been done recently." Ross said.

"Ross, look up ahead." Gotsumon said. They saw a black and green bey moving around. Then it started to circle around the three

"What bey is that?" Ross said.

"Well it looks like I found my first victim." They bey moved up the volcano and jumped. Ross looked up by the crater and spotted someonethat caught it. A guy with a black buzz cut, a black and green sports top, camouflage pants, black boots and gloves.

"Who are you?" Ross said.

"The name's Russel."

"Russel?" Aquamon said.

'Everyone back in that village hated the fact that we were bladers. If he has a bey then he's the one.' Ross thought. "You're the one we've been looking for." He said. The third Star Blader has been discovered.


	5. Quaking Minotaur

Upon arriving at the island Davis and the others were told to leave by the villagers because the one they were looking for caused damage to their homes. Ross faced the third Star Blader who was responsible, Russel, at the top of a volcano.

"That has to be the guy." Ross said.

"You sound like you were looking for me, but I don't know you." Russel said.

"My name is Ross. Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"You're a blader right?" Russel said.

"Yeah." Ross said and Russel held up his bey.

"Then face me right now. This is my bey, Mountain Minotaur." Russel said.

"Mountain Minotaur?" Aquamon said.

"Look at that fusion wheel. It's almost completely covered, it's like a thin silver line going around it." Gotsumon said.

"I didn't come here to fight you. I just want to talk." Ross said.

"I don't care. Now take aim and battle me." Russel said as he loaded up and aimed his bey.

"Ross I don't think he's the listening type." Gotsumon said.

"I guess you're right. The only way I'm going to get through to this guy and have him hear what he needs to know is battling him." Ross said as he pulled out his bey. "This is also a great chance to see what my new Blade Leviathan can do."

…

The Digidestined

"That Star Blader has to be at the top of that volcano." Davis said.

"Then what do we do? The villagers already don't like us and if we get in more trouble Songdo could get in trouble to." Kari said.

"That's an easy. We just deny that we were ever here." Rimando said. "We have to get to the top of that volcano."

"Rimando's right. Let's get going you guys." Davis said. They all agreed and headed for the volcano.

…

The Volcano

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They two said as they launched their beys.

"Alright Blade Leviathan, show me what you can do. Go!" Ross said as Leviathan charged in, but Minotaur didn't even budge as Leviathan was pushed back. "What?! What the heck just happened?"

"It's Minotaur's strong defense. Now check out his power!" Russel said as Minotaur charged in and was pushing back.

"Whoa. He's strong." Ross said. "That doesn't mean I'm giving up. Go all out Leviathan." Leviathan launched a barrage of attacks, but nothing was working.

"How come Leviathan's attacks aren't doing a thing?" Gotsumon said.

"What is with that thing?" Ross said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Russel said as Minataur pushed Levithan even more.

"We shouldn't even be doing this. As I said before I came here to talk." Ross said. "You hold a great power within your bey."

"I knew that for a long time. It's why I came to this island, to be stronger." Russel said.

"No that's not what I mean." Ross said.

"Whatever. You should just stay focus on the battle. Now smash him into the ground Minotaur." Russel said. Minotaur jumped off a rock and grind against Leviathan from above until Leviathan was sent flying.

"Oh man." Ross said.

"You're not even trying. Why not hit me with your special move?" Russel said and that struck Ross.

'I haven't even began working on a special move for Levithan since he transformed. His old special move doesn't work anymore with his new features.' Ross thought.

"I'm going to end this right now. Special move! Fist of Gaia!" Russel said. A green astral Minotaur rose from his bey and slammed its fist against Leviathan. The impact blew Ross back just as the others arrived and Leviathan stopped spinning.

"Ross are you alright?" Davis said.

"Barely." Ross said as he tried to get up.

"That was boring. You weren't much of a challenge." Russel said as his bey jumped into his hand.

"Who is that guy?" T.K. said.

"He's the one we've been looking for. His name is Russel." Ross said.

"So that's the guy." Davis said.

"Do any of you want to try and face me?" Russel said.

"You've been causing all the people on this island a lot of trouble." Davis said. "That's all about to change. You're coming with us."

"What makes you think I will? Who are you guys anyway?" Russel said.

"You, me, and my friend here are the same. All of us were given a power. A star that fell from space." Davis said.

"The world needs you." Rimando said. "You have been chosen with seven others to be one of the Star Bladers. You hold a power that could determine the fate of the world."

"What?" Russel said.

"It's true. All three of us have been chosen." Davis said.

"These Star Bladers, are they strong?" Russel said.

"What? I don't know. You're the only other one we've met." Davis said.

"But you're a Star Blader." Russel said. "Then battle me right now. You see I want to be the strongest blader ever. I must have been given this power for a reason and it's made me stronger. Now I want to see how strong I am. You said that other guy was a Star Blader and I beat him easily, but you might be a different story. Battle me right now."

"Davis you're gonna have to battle him." Ross said. "It could be the only way we can convince this guy to join us. Maybe if you beat him than he'll understand."

"I guess you're right." Davis said as they both took aim.

"Be careful Davis. There's something up with that bey of his." Gotsumon said.

"Gotsumon's right. None of Leviathan's attacks could work." Aquamon said.

"Thanks for the tip." Davis said.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both said as they released their beys.

"Let's go Meteor Dragix!" Davis shouted.

"Smash him to the ground Minotaur!" Russel shouted. The two beys were heading straight for each other, but when they crash into each other Dragix was sent flying.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"How's he do that?" Cody said and Yolei pulled out her computer and started gathering data on Minotaur.

"I can see why." Yolei said. "The fusion wheel has armor around it. It's connected to the spin track and the energy ring. It's because of that, that it makes it harder to deal any damage."

"So what? If one attack doesn't work than I'll just attack again and again." Davis said as Dragix charged in and kept trying to attack Minotaur.

"This is a waste of my time." Russel said as Minotaur was able to push Dragix back in just one move. "If Star Bladers are really that powerful than how come I can't see it."

"It's not my fault. It's the way your bey is built." Davis said.

"Anyone can make up excuses." Russel said. "A truly powerful blader can overcome any obstacle."

"A truly powerful blader can overcome any obstacle?" Davis said.

"The key is to bring out your strength and pour your power into the battle." Russel said as Minotaur grind against Dragix and pushed it down the volcano. "Now show me this power. If you're this great show me. Show me what you can do."

'He's right.' Davis thought. 'How could I forget something like that? No matter how powerful the enemy is only one way is what helps decides a battle.' "Dragix let's how him our power!" He commanded. Dragix was able to hold its ground and pushed Minotaur back.

"What?" Russel said.

"Now roar with all you're might Dragix!" Davis shouted. The astral dragon rose with a roar and attacked the bey. It bent down and struck from below. When the bey pulled up it sent Minotaur to the sky. "Wait a minute. That's it! The center might be protected, but the rest of Minotaur isn't."

"You just got one lucky hit." Russel said.

"I don't think so." Davis said. 'Of course I still need more power.' He thought, but then he looked at Dragix's performance tip. 'What did Yolei say about that rubber coated performance tip?' He was trying to think and then it came to him as he got an idea with a smirk on his face.

"What is he smirking about?" Rimando said.

"I know what that face means." Veemon said.

"So do I. It means that he's got one of his crazy ideas." Kari said.

"Spin Dragix, spin faster." Davis said as Dragix was spinning as hard as it could.

"What is he up to?" Russel said.

"Keep spinning Dragix." Davis said. Dragix kept spinning and spinning. Then Dragix actually generated a flame that surrounded it and was launched like a firework.

"Oh no! The armor won't work from an attack above!" Russel said anxious as Dragix flew above Minotaur.

"Check it out, our new special move. Dragix! Dragon Meteor!" Davis said. The astral dragon came down with the bey like a meteor.

"I'm still not going to lose. Special move! Fist of Gaia!" Russel said. The two transcendent creatures attacked each other as the two beys crashed into each other and it caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared both beys stopped spinning.

"It's a draw." T.K. said.

"I may have lost, but now do you understand?" Davis said as they grabbed their beys. "Russel we need you to join us."

"I don't think so." Russel said and that shocked them. "I hold no interest on teaming up with anyone. All I care about is being the strongest. If these Star Bladers are powerful than I will find them all and defeat all of them." He said and then he started walking away.

"So he's going to look for the Star Bladers too, but only to defeat them?" Kari said.

"You can't. We need you to save the world or else an evil empire will rise and take over our world." Rimando said, but Russel acted like he didn't even hear him. "No, we need him."

"Let it go." Davis said. "I have a feeling he'll join us when the time is right."

"But the evil ones will come for him." Rimando said.

"I know, but I doubt he'll go with them easily. At least now we know who one is so we should try and find the other five." Davis said. 'Russel, I just know you'll join us when the time comes.' He thought actually hold faith in him.


	6. Mystery Flash

As the quest for the Star Bladers continue it now leads back to Japan. Trey, an old enemy of Davis' now friend, searches through the city.

'If these Star Bladers are around here I got to find them.' Trey thought. Theyn he heard what sounded like two beys battling against each other. "What's that?" He said and went to check it out. Down in an alley two beys were battling against each other.

"Come on, get him." A young boy said as he was battling. There were two guys in cloaks, but only one was battling. Then there was a bright green flash that rose that was hard to miss.

"What is that?" Trey said as he kept going. When he made it the young boy was defeated and the other two were gone. "What was happened here?"

…

The Digidestined

"Are you sure Ken?" Davis said.

"Yeah. My brother just got in contact with me. He says there might be a Star Blader back in Tamachi." Ken said. After they failed to get Russel on their side Sam was able to each Ken. Now they leave the island to meet up with him.

"Looks like we're heading back to Japan." Ross said.

"We better get going. This time we have to get this guy to join us." Cody said.

"Cody's right. There's not a second to waste." T.K. said.

"Next stop Tamachi." Imperialdramon said and took off.

…

Tamachi

Imperialdramon made it to Tamachi in mere seconds. When he landed down Sam was there since he was waiting for them.

"I'm glad to see you guys made it." Sam said.

"It's great to see you Sam." Yolei said.

"So you sure there's a Star Blader here?" Rimando said.

"Trey was the one who spotted something. I'll take you to him." Sam said as they started walking.

"Speaking of which have your or Trey awaken yet as one?" Ken said.

"I'm afraid not. Neither Phoenix or Cobra have transformed." Sam said.

"That's okay. Maybe you just need to try harder." Davis said. As they were walking they were being followed by Escalon.

"So those two have come back, and there's a Star Blader somewhere in this town. This could be my lucky day." Escalon said. The digidestined met up with Trey.

"Trey, it's been a while!" Davis said.

"It's good to see you again." Trey said.

"Is it true? Is there a Star Blader in this town?" Veemon said.

"Well I'm not exactly sure if what I saw was a Star Blader." Trey said.

"What do you mean?" Cody said.

"I heard a battle going on and then there was bright green emerald flash." Trey said. "The power that was emitted from that power was unreal and when I arrived where it came from someone lost a battle."

"A green emerald flash?" Yolei said.

"That could be a clue." Hawkmon said.

"There have been a few bladers that have lost to a couple powerful bladers. Some claimed that there was a bright green flash. It must be the same person." Sam said. "There is a tournament that is going to happen. Perhaps this man will be entering."

"A tournament?" Davis said.

"It's as good chance as any to find out." Ross said.

"If we enter then we could find him." Cody said.

"It's a tag team tournament. You're going to need a partner to enter." Trey said.

"A tag team tournament?" Everyone said.

"Yes. In a tag battle if one bey losses a match then that team loses." Sam said. "If the event that two beys fall out at the same time then the last bey standing will be the winner and that team moves on."

"So one win or lost from one person decides the match." Rimando said.

"Trey and I have already entered as a team." Sam said.

"Hey Ross how about you and I team up? If we both work together then when we do face against the Star Blader we can take him." Davis said.

"Sure." Ross said.

"Hey Cody how about we enter as a team? We can lend some support in the search." T.K. said.

"You and me? Are you sure?" Cody said.

"Yeah. With my stamina type Pegasus and your defense type Aries we can last long enough to check out the competition and we make a great team." T.K. said.

"Okay." Cody said.

"Now that we have settled there's only one thing left to do." Sam said as he walked past them. "Come on out. Don't even bother running or hiding." When he said that Escalon came out from hiding behind a wall.

"Not bad that you noticed me." Escalon said.

"It's you again!" Davis said.

"You know him?" Trey said.

"He's with the bad guys. They want to use the power in the Star Bladers to take over the world." Ken said.

"I must thank you for giving me the tip of a possible Star Blader. Now I know how to find him." Escalon said.

"I don't think so." Sam said as he pointed his launcher at him.

"You've got guts challenging me. I do have to assume that if your allies with these kids than you might be a Star Blader as well." Escalon said as he took out his Scorpio. "Bring it on then."

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They said as they launched the two.

"Sting them to defeat Scorpio." Escalon said as the two beys crashed against each other.

"Scorpio meaning Scorpion. My bey's name is Phoenix. A scorpion is just prey to the mighty bird." Sam said as Phoenix was able to push Scoprio back.

"Nice. Since Phoenix's fusion wheel is a complete circle it makes it harder to be dealt damage." Ken said.

"There's no way Sam is going to lose to this weirdo." Trey said.

"You think so?" Escalon said. Then Scorpio released its claws and broke free from Phoenix's attacks. "Now go my Scorpio!" He commanded as Scorpio charged.

"It's not that easy." Sam said and Phoenix was shot into the air.

"What?" Escalon said.

"Phoenix holds a spring mechanism in the performance tip. It makes it easier for me to do this." Sam said and Phoenix released needle like pieces in the fusion wheel. "Special move! Phoenix! Diving Flame Talon!" A blue phoenix appeared and the bey was surrounded by blue flames as it dived down and grind against Scorpio. However, Scorpio jumped back and Escalon grabbed it. "What are you doing?"

"I was measuring your power to see if you were a Star Blader." Escalon said. "I didn't feel the star with you and if that's true then you aren't a Star Blader. I can't afford to waste my time with non-Star Bladers. Bye for now." He said and vanished.

"How does he keep doing that, disappearing in just a second?" Davis said as Sam grabbed his bey.

"He didn't feel the star. I guess I'm not a Star Blader." Sam said.

"Don't listen to him." Kari said.

"Kari's right. What does that guy know?" Gatomon said.

"I guess so. For now let's find out who the real Star Blader is." Sam said. "Our clue is that he can emit a green emerald flash. We find that and we find our blader."

…

Escalon

After Escalon managed to escape he remained in town.

"It looks like I'm going to have to enter this tournament. It's a tag team tournament so I need a partner." Escalon said. "Pitiful, but it seems I got no choice. Just as long as I find that blader." Meanwhile on the other side of city another green flash shined into the sky.

"The time has come." One out of the two cloaked man said. "We will crush our enemies and we will show this world our power."


	7. First Find the Blader

Davis and the others decided to enter in a tournament in order to find the fourth Star Blader. They were outside the city where it was being held.

"Welcome all as we are about to begin the Ultra Beyblade Tournament. You can call me Blader D.J." A guy said wearing a blue bandana with a green shirt a spiral on it, red scarf, and black pants and gloves. All the bladers arrived with Davis and his friends keeping their eyes out.

"Do you see our blader Trey?" Sam said.

"It's hard to tell. I didn't get a good look at the guy." Trey said.

"We do have a clue. We just need to keep our eyes out for an emerald flash." T.K. said.

"Yeah, but that could still be anybody." Cody said. Meanwhile Yolei, Kari, Ken, Rimando, and the digimon were taking their seats in the stand.

"While the boys are battling we can gather data on everyone here to narrow our search down." Yolei said.

"Uh oh, look who's here." Rimando said. They looked through the crowd and spotted Escalon.

"Oh no." Kari said.

"We should have known he would show his face." Ken said. Escalon was keeping his eyes on the competition.

"Wow this is so cool. Thank you for choosing me as your partner." A little boy said.

"Just remember. I'll deal with all battling and you stay out of the way Tony." Escalon said.

"Now let's go over the rules." D.J. said. "This is a tag team tournament so each battle will be a two on two. If just one blader loses the team loses. Now we will begin the first part. If you all will turn to the stadium." They all looked at their battle field and it was all sand.

"It's all sand." Davis said.

"That's going to make it harder on the momentum." Ross said.

"Yes that would be a problem." They turned around facing Escalon.

"A problem for you. Sand is home to my Scorpio." Escalon said. "Once I get that blader with emerald flash I'm coming after you two."

"Ain't happening Bug Boy." Ross said and Escalon looked up.

"Looks like that's happening sooner than you think." Escalon said. They looked up and saw Escalon and Tony were up against Davis and Ross.

Already? What are the odds?" Davis said.

"Take your seats everyone! We're about to start the first round and I'm getting chills." D.J. said. The tournament started and there was one battle after another, one win with another. Meanwhile Davis and Ross were getting ready for their battle.

"Who would have thought you guys would be facing against him already." Veemon said.

"I have no doubt you guys can beat him, but the problem will be that sand. You won't be able to move like you usually do." Yolei said.

"Yeah. How are we going to handle that?" Davis said.

"Don't worry about it. I have an idea." Ross said.

"Really?" Davis said.

"Just leave everything to me." Ross said. Their battle soon came and all four approach the ring.

"Here go. The next match is between Ross and Davis vs Escalon and Tony." D.J. said.

"Now remember to stay out of the way." Escalon said.

"Yes sir." Tony said.

"Why is he partnered with a kid?" Wormmon said.

"He must only be using that kid to move in the tournament." Ken said.

"Good luck Sweetie, you can win this." Kari cheered and Davis gave her the peace sign with a smirk.

"Hey keep your eyes on the prize." Ross said.

"Oh sorry. So what is your plan?" Davis said.

"I've got it all taken care of. All you really have to do is sit back and watch." Ross said and made some kind of adjustment to Leviathan.

"You have plan? Whatever it is it won't work on me." Escalon said.

"Here we go." D.J. said.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Everyone in the stadium said as the four beys were launched.

"Go now my Scorpio." Escalon said as Scorpio moved easily through the sand.

"Meet the attack Leviathan." Ross said. Scorpio rammed right into Leviathan, but Leviathan was able to hold its ground.

"Look at that. Scorpio moves easily through the sand, but couldn't get Leviathan to budge." D.J. said.

"Ross?" Davis said.

"It's all okay Davis. Why don't you keep yourself busy and play with the kid?" Ross said.

"Okay I guess. Dragix get that kid." Davis said and Dragix charged.

"Move away." Tony said to his bey as it moved out of the way.

"Come back here." Davis said and soon it became a game of chase between the two.

"Don't lose this for me kid." Escalon said.

"Don't turn away from me. Now it's my turn to attack. Leviathan!" Ross shouted and Leviathan moved in so fast and manage to hit against Scorpio surprising everyone.

"No way! The sand didn't slow him down at all. How come?" Escalon said.

"Take another look. Maybe you'll see it." Ross said as Leviathan attacked Scorpio again.

"I don't get it. How come the sand isn't affecting Leviathan?" T.K. said and Yolei was doing some analyzing.

"I found it. It's the performance tip." Yolei said. "Leviathan has blades on every piece of it. The ones on the performance tip are the only ones adjustable and up until now they've been closed. Now that the blades are open it's scraping away the sand."

"But when did Ross do it?" Kari said and remembered he adjusted his bey before the battle started. "So this is what he was planning."

"Amazing. It looks like we have a real battle between Scoprio and Leviathan." D.J. said.

"Nice going Ross. You can move more easily." Davis said.

"Even if the sand isn't affecting your movement I'll still win this." Escalon said as the two clashed against each other.

"Looks like Ross can handle him." Davis said and noticed that Dragix was still chasing Tony's bey. "Now if only this kid will man up and fight."

"Sorry, but Escalon said he handle all the battling." Tony said.

"Okay I've been taking it easy on you kid, but no more because I'm getting irritated." Davis said. Dragix poured more power into its speed and manage to hit the bey as it was sent flying.

"Dragix manage to score a hit. Could this be the end with a stadium out?" D.J. said.

"Uh oh! Move quickly Scorpio." Escalon said. Scorpio raced in the stadium and launched up keeping Escalon's partner from going out and kept it going.

"Escalon thank you." Tony said.

"I told you not to mess this up for me!" Escalon scolded at him.

"I'll give you points for helping out your partner, but not much since it's for your own selfish reasons." Ross said. "Now go get him Leviathan!" Leviathan moved in and attacked Scorpio as it was being pushed back to the edge of the stadium.

"I won't give up that easily." Escalon said as Scoprio was able to break free and moved away.

"I think it's time you learned what defeat is like." Ross said.

"Say what?" Escalon said.

"You had the choice of running away, but this time you have no choice, but to stay and fight and the one time you do you will be defeated." Ross said as Leviathan started glowing blue.

"Whoa. Something tells me I better get out of the way." Davis said as Dragix moved back.

"This is mine and Leivathan's new special move that I've been working on. Special move! Delta Sword Slash!" Ross said. The blue Leviathan rose from the bey as the bey itself was surrounded by energy rings and a wave was form. Leviathan crashed into Scorpio and knocked it out.

"It's all over now." D.J. said.

"Way to go." Davis said as the two high fived. During their battle they were being watched by two men. One about their height with the brown hair with blonde highlights on his bangs, marigold shirt with a fur color around his neck, and brown pants and shoes with leather straps hanging off the side. The other one was about few feet taller and bigger in muscle. He had brown spikey hair with sideburns, a dark blue shirt with the sleeves torn off and a purple sash around his waist, black pants with the bottom torn up, and a necklace made out of shark teeth.

"He certainly has some power. I wonder how the other one is like." The big one said.

"I think we found an opponent that actually made this interesting." The small one said. The tournament continued.

"Attack Sapphire Phoenix!" Sam said.

"Go Toxic Cobra!" Trey said as they both knocked out their opponents' beys.

"That's it. Sam and Trey are now moving to the next round." D.J. said.

"So far we haven't found anyone with that flash." Rimando said.

"Maybe we were wrong and he didn't enter or he moved on without us noticing." Hawkmon said.

"It's time now for the final match." D.J. said. "We've got T.K. and Cody going against Beo and Hizoki." T.K. and Cody stepped forward with their opponents, which were the two from before.

"A pleasure. I'm Beo and the big one is Hizoki."

"Let's do this T.K." Cody said.

"Right." T.K. said as all four got ready.

"3...2…1! Let it rip!" Everyone cheered as all the beys were moving. Hizoki's bey was blue and black and Beo's bey was all green.

"Hey guys listen to this. Hizoki's bey is a balance type named Tidal Shartus and Beo's is a defense type named Emerald Genus." Yolei said as she was analyzing the two bey.

"Emerald!" Davis said.

"Let's end this right now!" Beo shouted as his bey created a bright flash that rose up to the sky and blew Cody and T.K. back.

"That's the green flash." Trey said. T.K. and Cody were knocked back with their beys already out of the ring.

"Unreal. It's over before it begun." D.J. said.

"That was just a preview. Soon Hizoki and I will stand at the very top and become champions." Beo said. The two grabbed their beys and walked away in victory.

"Looks like we found him." Ross said.

"Yeah. Now the question is what are we going to do about him?" Davis said.


	8. Rising Star

During the Ultra Beyblade Tournament it was revealed that two bladers, Beo and Hizoki, were the ones for the behind the green flash. T.K. and Cody already lost to them and the tournament changes locations. Now they were further out in the wilderness with the stadium the gap between two cliffs.

"Here we are in the next location. This is where we hold the second part of the tournament." D.J. said. "You better watch your beys. One wrong move and they'll be sent to the bottom of those cliffs."

"Okay." Davis said as the digidestined were going after what they were going to do next. "We know that this Beo guy is the one behind that green flash. So he might be the fourth Star Blader."

"We don't know that for sure exactly." Rimando said. "He is incredibly strong, but there is no proof that power comes from the star."

"Rimando could be right." Cody said.

"We'll find out one way or the other. If Sam and Trey do well enough then they should be going against those two in the semi-finals." Ken said.

"Don't forget about Escalon. He's bound to know that Beo was the one we were looking for." T.K. said. "Soon he'll try and take the power he has if Beo really is a Star Blader."

"We'll deal with Escalon later. Let's just get through this tournament so we can convince those two to join us." Rimando said. As the digidestined were planning their next move, Beo and Hizoki were preparing for their next match.

"345…346…347…" Hizoki was doing pushups with one arm and the other thrusting with his launcher to prepare for his next match.

"You don't need to push yourself so hard. There aren't that many strong opponents compared to us." Beo said. "Besides, you'll wear yourself out before the match."

"That's not entirely true. There is one strong opponent." Hizoki said as he thought back to Ross' battle with Escalon. "I must be strong enough for us to reach our goals. In addition I haven't even begun to warm up."

"I guess that's true. You can reach 20000 easily." Beo said.

"Get ready folks. The next part of the Ultra Beyblade Tournament is about to start." D.J. said.

"Go Dragix!"

"Charge Leviathan!" Ross and Davis battled and won their match easily.

"Fly Phoenix!"

"Take them down Cobra!" Trey and Sam managed to defeat their opponents.

"Attack Genus!"

"Devour them Shartus!" Beo and Hizoki managed to win in their battle as well. All six of them battled hard until all of them made it to the semi-finals.

"We've seen some great battles and now we're closing into the semi-finals." D.J. said and right now Ross and Davis were battling as Dragix and Leviathan were chasing their opponents.

"Alright go!"

"We can take these guys." Their opponents said.

"Bunch of wise guys." Ross complained.

"Shall we get this over with?" Davis said.

"Don't need to ask me." Ross said. Leviathan and Dragix charged in and in one attack each they sent their opponents bey flying out of the ring.

"There we have it. Davis and Ross are the first in the final match." D.J. said.

"Alright Davis!" Veemon cheered.

"Way to go you guys." Gotsumon said.

"So now we will hold the second semi-final match to decide their opponents." D.J. said. "Will it be Sam and Trey or Beo and Hizoki?" Up in the stands Escalon remained.

"That Beo guy was the one who creates the bright flash. Time to find out if he is a Star Blader." Escalon said as both teams faced each other.

"Trey keep your eye on the enemy. I will handle Beo, you hold off his partner." Sam said.

"Understood." Trey said as all four of them got ready.

"I hope you boys are ready to dance." Beo said.

"Here we go." D.J. said.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Everyone said as all four launched their beys and started circling around the stadium.

"I hope you like turtle soup. Go get him Phoenix!" Sam said as Phoeni charged right for Genus and started attacking it.

"You're going to need more than those mingy attacks to beat me." Beo said.

"Allow me to handle him." Hizoki said.

"I'm your opponent big boy." Trey said as Cobra attacked Shartus.

"It looks like Phoenix has Genus all to himself since Cobra is keeping Shartus from helping." D.J. said.

"That's fine with me. I'll beat you no matter what. Now Genus!" Beo said as Genus moved to the center of the ring.

"I better take him out before he releases that green flash." Sam said. Phoenix moved in and tried to attack Genus, but Phoenix was the one pushed back. "Whoa! That's some strong defense."

"You got that right. As long as Genus is in the center and isn't moving it will be most difficult for you to move it." Beo said.

"Is that so? Then I'll have to find some way to get around that." Sam said.

"Oh! With Genus not moving it makes its defense all that much stronger." D.J. said. "Meanwhile Cobra and Shartus is going at it hard." Shartus and Cobra continued to clash against each other.

"Cobra has blades on the spin track and fusion wheel. If it keeps going like this than Shartus will be broken into pieces." Ken said.

"Keep up the attacks Cobra." Trey said.

"Don't think you'll win all that easy." Hizoki said.

"Just you wait. The snake likes to squeeze down on its prey until it stops resisting and swallow it whole." Trey said.

"What does that mean?" Hizoki said.

"Meaning I'm going to drain your bey of power until you have nothing left and finish this." Trey said as Cobra grind against Shartus. Meanwhile Phoenix tried attacking directly again, but barely worked.

"I already told you that won't work." Beo said.

"Maybe, but it would seem we're at a stalemate." Sam said. "My bey's fusion wheel's design makes it difficult to do some real damage."

"This has been fun and all, but I think it's about time we ended this. You might want to stay back Hizoki." Beo said.

"Right." Hizoki said.

"Here it comes." Cody said as everyone knew what was coming next.

"Special move! Lustering Spike Shell!" Beo said. His bey started to glow green and unleash a powerful light with a tortoise in it.

"There it is! Beo's special move that's blinding everyone." D.J. said.

"Now's our chance. Trey forget your opponent and attack low, come from the six o'clock position with your special move." Sam said.

"I'm on it. Cobra!"

"Phoenix!" They both called out to their beys with Cobra moving away from Shartus and Phoenix already in the air.

"Special move! Lethal Poison Bite!" Trey said.

"Special move! Diving Flame Talon!" Sam said. Both the energy beings of the phoenix and the snake moved through the flash. Cobra was the first to attack as it grind against Genus. Then Phoenix dived down and sent Genus flying.

"Whoa! Look at that! Genus is the one sent flying!" D.J. announced as everyone was impressed.

"No way. That's never happened before." Beo said, but Genus manage to stay in the ring and keep going.

"I thought that would have finished it. Don't feel too bad. It did take a toll on Phoenix." Sam said as Phoenix was wobbling a little. "When I saw that Genus had a strong defense like that I knew what to do. If I had Trey had it tilt up just a little Phoenix would sent it flying, but I had to get you to use your special move first so you'll use up some energy. All I need was to calculate which way to attack."

"Awesome. Another good attack on Beo and those two win." Davis said.

"These guys are better than I thought. I congratulate you, but you haven't seen anything yet." Beo said.

"What do you mean? Face it, you lost." Trey said.

"You are the strongest one out of the two so we knew this would be hard, but what do you mean by we "haven't seen anything?" Sam said.

"I don't remember claiming I was the strongest." Beo said and that surprised everyone. "Do it Hizoki!"

"I'm on it. Special move!" Hizoki said as he and Shartus were releasing a black and blue aura that was greater than the green flash with a dark blue hammerhead shark soring with the energy. It was so powerful that Phoenix and Cobra stopped spinning. Everyone was surprised.

"Davis…did you feel that power?" Ross said.

"Yeah. Those two do have a star fragment with them, but it's not with Beo. It's with him." Davis said referring to Hizoki, the real Star Blader.

AN: Listen people I appreciate you like my stories, but I'm getting tired of "great job" or "awesome." I want you to tell me what you like about it or if there's something you don't like. I just like a review more than 2-3 words


	9. Prey of the Shark

In a shocking truth Hizoki was the real fourth Star Blader. He defeated both Sam and Trey and he with Beo moved on to the final round with Davis and Ross. The Ultra Beyblade Tournament moves back into the city in a stadium.

"We have now entered the final match. Going out in the wild was a test of strength and will and now we're back in the city." D.J. said as everyone was taking their seats. "Now let's meet our finalists. First we got the roaring dragon and the great beast of the sea, Davis and Ross." Davis and Ross rose up from the floor waving to the crowd as it cheered. "Next we have the green shining tortoise with a savage hammerhead, Beo and Hizoki." Both of them raised on the opposite side.

"Hizoki is the one with the star." Ross said.

"Yeah. We need to convince him that we need to join forces." Davis said.

Let's worry about that later." Ross said. "If we beat him than he might acknowledge us and listen to what we have to say."

"I hope you two are ready for defeat." Beo said.

"Dream on. You're the ones who are going down." Davis said.

"Well boys are we just going to flap our gums or are we going to battle?" Hizoki said.

"Bring it on." Ross said as they all took aim.

"Yolei what information do you have on that bey of Hizoki's?" Hawkmon said.

"Other than it's a balance type and its name not much." Yolei said. "I was so focused on getting in for on Beo's bey because I thought he was the Star Blader."

"Davis and Ross are just gonna have to wing it, but that's what Davis does best." Kari said.

"Here we go." D.J. said.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" All four launched their beys as they went around the stadium.

"You there, on the right." Hizoki said.

"You talking to me?" Ross said.

"Yes I am. Your bey is named after the Leviathan right?" Hizoki said and Ross told him he was. "My bey is named after the great mighty shark. Why don't we see which beast of the sea is stronger?"

"Okay you're on." Ross said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Davis do whatever you like, just leave this one to me. Go get him Leviathan!" Ross said as Leviathan charged for Shartus.

"Look at that. Hizoki challenged Ross to a one on one match. It's going to be a showdown between Leviathan and Shartus." D.J. announced.

"Meet the attack." Hizoki said as the two beys collided with each other.

"Well if Hizoki wants to face this guy by himself than I'll take care of the other one." Beo said. Genus charged in for Dragix.

"Bring it." Davis said as both Dragix and Genus collided. "Even if Genus is a defense type, it can't with stand so many hits. Show him what you got Dragix." Dragix hit Genus with a barrage of attacks.

"Alright Leviathan go!" Ross said as Leviathan charged for Shartus and the two grind against each other.

"You do hold power, but it's not enough. Now take him out Shartus!" Hizoki said. With the two beys spinning against each other the two beast rose and the hammerhead hit down on the leviathan.

"Break free Leviathan!" Ross said and Leviathan was able to move away from Shartus.

"That was close, but Leviathan was able to break away from the jaws of the shark." D.J. said.

"I know just how to handle a shark." Ross said. Leviathan moved to the edge and jumped. Then it came down and grind against the top edge of Shartus.

"That won't save you! RRRAAAAGGGH!" Hizoki screamed and Shartus was able to blow Leviathan off.

"This guy is tougher than I thought." Ross said.

"He's too strong for you to fight alone. Let me help you out." Davis said.

"You got to get through me first. I'm taking you out right now. Genus! Flashing Slicer!" Beo said. Genus raced around the stadium with a green trail as the tortoise spun around in its shell and smashed against Dragix.

"Oh no!" Davis said.

"It's already over." Beo said, but Dragix was able to stay in the ring and kept going.

"You're gonna have to do better than a stadium out." Davis said.

"These two are tougher than I gave them credit for." Beo said.

"I think I'll try it." Hizoki said.

"What is he up to?" Ross said.

"Shartus! Whirlpool Attack Form!" Hizoki said as Shartus started circling around Leviathan at incredible speed and hit against Leviathan and kept going back and forth. With the astral beasts the shark kept circling around the leviathan and tackling it.

"Isn't that just a smaller form of that Flashing Slicer?" Cody said.

"It's obvious that those two are use to battling together." Ken said.

"Break out of there Leviathan." Ross said as the bey tried to escape, but Shartus stopped it.

"It's no use. With this technique you can't escape. It's like trying to fight the current of a whirlpool when you're already dragged in." Hizoki said.

"Hang on Ross." Davis said as Dragix race to help.

"I won't let you." Beo said as Genus stopped Dragix.

"Get out of the way." Davis said.

"Not a chance." Beo said.

"This is trouble for Davis and Ross." D.J. said. "Leviathan is falling prey to Shartus and Dragix can't do anything to help if he can't get away from Genus."

"I'll break free anyway" Ross said as Leviathan charged again, but Shartus kicked it back.

"I told you it's useless." Hizoki said.

"That's what you think. Full charge Leviathan!" Ross said. Leviathan charged in full force and was able to push Shartus back.

"Impossible!" Hizoki said completely surprised.

"I know how to handle a balance type." Ross said.

"Oh I see. So your bey is also a balance type as well. We seem to be on equal grounds so let's see if which on is superior." Hizoki said.

"Now you're talking." Ross said as the two of them continued to battle against each other.

"You really got this Ross. If that's the case than you're mine." Davis said as Dragix was able to push Genus away. Then Dragix charged in and hit Genus before it hit the ground with the dragon hitting the tortoise.

"What do you say we put an end to this?" Ross said. "Watch Hizoki. I'll show you that the leviathan is stronger than the shark." He said and Leviathan charged.

"Looks like Leviathan is going in for the final blow." D.J. said.

"This battle is far from over." Hizoki said and Shartus was able to hold its ground.

"How much can he take?" Ross said.

"Hizoki we need to finish this." Beo said.

"I could end this with my special move, but I need time." Hizoki said.

"Then I'll give you time." Beo said as Genus moved away from Dragix.

"Where are you going?" Davis said and Genus pushed Levithan away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ross said.

"Put up your barrier." Beo said.

"Right. Shartus! Whirlpool Defense Form!" Hizoki said. Shartus started circling around at incredible speed again and then when it stopped in the center there seem to be some kind of invisible barrier was around it.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm ending it." Ross said as Leviathan charged in, but it couldn't even reach Shartus as it was blown away. "What happened?"

"Unreal. Leviathan was blown away and wasn't even touch." D.J. said.

"How did that happen?" Ken said.

"I get it. It's some kind of barrier created by the force and momentum of Shartus and as long as Shartus stays in the center it's at its most powerful." Yolei said.

"So that technique of his can be used for both offense and defense." Sam said.

"As long as Shartus stays in there I can build up power to finish this." Shartus said.

"Now what? How am I going to get through that thing?" Ross said.

"Don't worry Ross, I'll break through." Davis said. "Start spinning Dragix and spin fast." Dragix started to spin faster and was gaining some speed. "Now go!" Dragix race to the edge and was shot into the air. "Special move! Dragix! Dragon Meteor!" Dragix came down in its fire form with the dragon roaring. It crashed into the barrier.

"It's no use. No one can break through." Hizoki said.

"Keep going Dragix. Give it all of your power!" Davis shouted. Dragix gave it full power and caused an explosion that blew up the stadium with Dragix just barely spinning.

"No way! Just who are these guys?" Hizoki said.

"Now Ross!" Davis said.

"Thanks man. Now let's finish this Leviathan!" Ross said as Leviathan went in to attack.

"I won't let you." Beo said as Genus burst through some rocks and stopped Leviathan.

"Give me a break!" Ross said.

"Do it now Hizoki." Beo said.

"But Beo…" Hizoki stuttered.

"Just do it." Beo said.

"Okay. Special move! Great Devour!" Hizoki said. Shartus released all its energy as the hammerhead rose and created a great explosion. All the beys except Shartus were defeated.

"It's all over. Shartus is the only bey left standing so Beo and Hizoki win." D.J. said with the crowd cheering. The digidestiend race down to help Ross and Davis.

"Are you guys alright?" Trey said.

"No. I can't believe we lost." Ross said.

"This is only the first step." Beo said.

"Soon we will stand at the top of the world." Hizoki said as the two walked away.

"Hizoki wait. We need to talk to you about something." Davis said, but the two were already gone.

"It's no use. He won't be listening to us." T.K. said.

"Well during the battle I was doing my math homework." Rimando said. I found the location of another star fragment. It's in America near a small placed called Hermitage."

"Hermitage! That was my home before I moved to Japan." Ross said. "This is so great. I'll be seeing my old home and my old friends." After the battle and claiming their trophies Beo and Hizoki were on the way.

"We did great out there." Hizoki said.

"Yes. Soon everyone will be on our way to the top." Beo said.

"Excuse me. I like to talk to you two about something." They looked to see Escalon. "If you come with me than we will able to help each other."


	10. No Place like Home

The digidestined now moved to America. Their search for the fifth Star Blader has now brought them to Hermitage, Pennsylvania with Ross running with excitement as he entered the town, his old home.

"The place hasn't changed that much. It feels great to be back." Ross said.

"Not that big of a place." Davis said.

"Be nice. Ross use to live here." T.K. said.

"It's fine. Even though the welcome sign said "city" it's not really." Gotsumon said.

"Ross I know you're filled with joy to be here, but remember why we're here." Rimando said. "We're here to find the fifth Star Blader."

"Uh Rimando, he's already ran ahead." Cody said as Ross was running up the street. They followed him to the high school.

"Oh sweet, it's good to see the school is still the same." Ross said.

"Uh this is high school. You're still in eighth grade." Yolei said.

"I know, eighth grade is held here too. It's on the top floor. Besides there are some friends I want to see." Ross said as he ran for the door.

"Hey wait. It looks like everyone is coming out from the football field over there. They must have had an assembly of some kind." Aquamon said as they saw a bunch of students come from the field and Ross made a run for it.

"Wow, everyone in high school is wearing different clothing." Davis said.

"Not every high school has a uniform they're suppose to wear." Hawkmon said. Ross was searching through the crowd until he spotted someone he knew.

"Brandon!" He spotted a guy that his age with short brown hair (style like Davis' in the 25 year ending) with a red shirt and grey short sleeves, and grey pants.

"Ross!" Brandon said as the two gave each other a high five on top. "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too." Ross said as the other digidestined caught up with him. "Guys this is Brandon. He was my best friend back when I lived here."

"Oh so these guys are Davis and all those other people you told me about." Brandon said.

"Ross is that you?" They saw a girl with light brown hair come towards them with a black top, white cotton jacket, and jeans spotted them.

"Marissa?!" Ross said. She ran over and greeted Ross with a hug.

"It's so great to see you." Marissa said.

"Ooh, who's the girl Ross?" Davis said with a smug look on his face and Ross elbowed him in the gut. "Was that necessary?"

"Wipe that grin off your face. Everyone this is Marissa, another good friend of mine." Ross said.

"How've you been, you haven't look like you changed all that much." Marissa said.

"I guess not, but you look great." Ross said with his face red.

"Why are you blushing?" Davis said with another smirk.

"Shut up or I'll make you swallow those goggles." Ross threatened getting irritated.

"Ross!"

"Uh oh." Ross said. Another guy came running in with short light brown hair with a white long sleeve shirt and khaki shorts. He ran in and gave Ross a big hug that it lifted him a little.

"Hey Noah, it's been a long time." Ross said. "Can you let me go now? You're crushing me and I can't really breathe." He said with little breath until Noah put him down.

"Sorry about that." Noah said.

"We need to get back to class Ross, but we'll catch up at the end of the day." Marissa said.

"Oh sure." Ross said and the three went back into the school.

…

Escalon

Escalon was able to convince Beo and Hizoki to come with him as he led them down a set of stairs.

"Where are you taking us?" Beo said.

"You better not be wasting our time." Hizoki said.

"Calm down, we're here." Escalon said as they arrived at a set of doors and they opened up to see someone covered in a black cloak waiting for them on the other side of bey stadium.

"I see the first has finally arrived."

"Yes. I give you Hizoki Higomo and his partner Beo Koshiko." Escalon said.

"What is this place? Who are you?" Hizoki said.

"You can call me Horhae. I understand that you wish to stand at the top of the world."

"Yes that is our goal." Hizoki said.

"We wish to be the best bladers ever." Beo said.

"Then we can form an agreement. If you two serve me than I can help you achieve that goal." Horhae said.

"You can?" Beo said.

"Yes." Horhae said. "You see I have big plans, plans that will change this world. If you two help me achieve the remaining seven Star Bladers all our dreams will come true."

"Star Bladers?" Hizoki said.

"Oh, you don't know yet. Hizoki you are one of them. Help me find the others and then you will stand higher than anyone has before." Horhae said. A chance for their dreams to come true were right in front of Beo and Hizoki and they couldn't turn away.

…

Hermitage

The final bell rang at the school and all the students were dismissed. When they were Brandon, Marissa, and Noah met up with Ross and the others. Ross did manage to say hi to most of his old friends.

"Wow Ross, you must have been popular." Davis said.

"I like to think I was practically everyone's friend." Ross said.

"So what brings you back to Hermitage after all this time?" Noah said.

"The same thing we should be doing now. Ross I know you want to play catch up with your old friends, but we've got work to do." Rimando said.

"I know." Ross complained.

"What work that makes you busy or your friends?" Noah said with a pout.

"Still a comedian as always Noah. It involves these." Ross said holding up Leviathan.

"Beyblade; are you entering the tournament in Pittsburgh?" Brandon said.

"What tournament?" Ross said.

"There's one happening in Pittsburgh and it's coming up real soon." Marissa said.

"In fact I'm entering myself." Brandon said holding up an ocean blue bey. "This is my bey, Spiral Gasher S134V."

"Spiral Gasher! I didn't know you battled." Ross said.

"I've been doing it for a few months and I'm pretty good." Brandon said.

"It's hard to tell though since not that many people here play this game." Noah said.

"Well let's see how strong you are. I'll be your opponent if you like." Ken said.

"That be great." Brandon said. They both took their positions and were ready for battle.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both said as they launched Gasher and Capricorn.

"Go now Capricorn!" Ken said as Capricorn charged in and Gasher was just standing there. "It's just standing there; so it's either a defense type or a stamina type." Capricorn charged in and managed to hit, but it missed like Gasher swirled out of the way. "What?"

"Capricorn missed?" Davis said.

"How did that happen?" Wormmon said.

"Let's try again." Ken said as Capricorn circled around and tried to attack again, but the same thing happened. "What gives?"

"It's Gasher's spin track. It's an eternal defense spin track and also has wheels on it." Brandon said.

"I see. Check it out guys." Yolei said as she showed it on her computer. "A normal eternal defense spin tracks helps divert an attack away, but since this one has wheels it makes it even harder to deal damage."

"Not bad Brandon." Ken said.

"Brandon is good. He's going to win." Noah said.

"I believe in Brandon, but the battle is still early Noah. Ken's also a genius, he'll figure it out." Ross said.

"This battle won't take long if you keep charging in like that. You'll run out of gas soon enough." Brandon said.

"So your bey is a stamina type. That doesn't mean an instant win." Ken said. "I already know its weakness. Go Capricorn!" Capricorn moved to the slope and was on sidewalk. Capricorn jumped off and grind at the top of Gasher.

"Oh no. Stay strong Gasher." Brandon said and Gasher managed to shake it off. "Now what do I do? He already knows how to counter act the spin track."

"Don't get discouraged already." Davis said.

"Davis is right. There's always to turn a battle around." T.K. said.

"Yeah and you better stay focus on the battle. Capricorn!" Ken said as Capricorn charged the attack head on.

"Have you already forgotten about the spin track?" Brandon said as Capricorn's attack was diverted again. "Now it's my turn." Gasher went in and attacked Capricorn and was sent flying.

"Thank you for that Brandon." Ken said.

"Why's he thanking him?" Noah said.

"Did Ken wanted that to happen?" Marissa said.

"That's right. Here it comes." Wormmon said.

"Special move! Capricorn! Crater Eruption!" The goat of the bey came down and smashed into the ground. The cracks went to Gasher and the underground gas was released and sent Gasher flying and lost the match.

"Wow. I never really saw a special move before." Brandon said.

"Sorry about that Brandon if it was too hard for you." Ken said.

"Don't be. It was fun." Brandon said and turned to Ross. "So Ross are you going to enter the tournament?"

"Yeah you should. I love to see you battle." Marissa said.

"It's possible the Star Blader we're looking for could appear in this tournament. Pittsburgh isn't so far from here." Rimando whispered to the others.

"Sounds like fun. I'll enter myself." Davis said.

"But you guys better get there soon. I was able to reserve a spot with a few others and its tomorrow. There shouldn't be many registration spots left." Brandon said.

"What?!" Davis said.


	11. Battle Royal

"Move it!"

"Out of the way people!" The digidestined arrived in Pittsburgh the next day and Davis and Ross were hurrying through the crowd so they could sign up for the tournament. The others on the other hand were trying to keep up with them.

"I told you Davis that it be about an hour drive here. If we miss registration because you slept in I'll make sure you never wake up." Ross said.

"Well you should have woken me up harder and sooner." Davis said.

"At least wait for us." Marissa said.

"How come they're so fast?" Rimando said.

"Davis plays soccer and as for Ross I think it's in his blood. He comes from a family of runners." T.K. said. The two of them kept going until the arena was in sight. Davis and Ross ran through the door and stopped at the registration desk.

"I like to sign up for the tournament!" They both said as they tried to catch their breath.

"Of course. However, there is only one registration spot left." The desk clerk said as the others finally made it.

"Only one spot left?!" They both said.

"Now what? We both can't register." Ross said.

"You take it Ross." Davis said and that surprised him.

"Davis are you sure?" Ross said.

"Yeah. We are close to your old home and it meant so much that you came here." Davis said.

"Wow Davis. I don't know what to say." Ross said.

"Aw that's real sweet and generous of you." Kari said.

"Yeah. That's just how I am. You're lucky to have me as a boyfriend." Davis said.

"Hey hold on. Don't tell me you did that just to get somewhere with your girlfriend." Ross said scolding at him.

"Ha! Frankly it doesn't matter." Ross turned around to see a guy leaning against the wall. He had a red sleeveless zipped up jacket, black shorts, tanned skin, and black hair with a white streak going around his head.

"Who are you?" Ross said.

"My name is Hee."

"He? Hee who?" Ross said.

"Yodelayheehoo." Gotsumon joked.

"Not now." Ross said.

"As I said, I'm he. You know like Hee the great, Hee the amazing." Hee said.

"He's full of himself. No way that's his real name." Ross said to himself and being annoyed.

"Anyway I'm entered in this thing too. I'm the greatest blader ever and this is the best bey ever." Hee said holding up a marigold bey. "This is Tornado Hawksin, a descendent from the great hawk of the stars."

"Great hawk of the stars? What is this guy even talking about?" Ross said.

"I think he might be talking about the hawk constellation, Norse. A majority of beys are named after constellations." Rimando said. 'Although there's also the chance he could mean one of the star fragments. I only hope the Star Blader we're looking for is here.' Hee thought.

"I hope you're ready because now that you have entered the tournament you are so going down against me." Hee said.

"I don't think so. You'll be going down against me." Ross said.

"No you'll lose to me." Hee said and the sparks between the two were already ignited.

"Don't forget me. I'm in this too." Brandon said. Once registration closed the tournament soon got started.

"How you doing everybody!" D.J. announced as everyone cheered with excitement. "I'll take that as you're all doing well. Now here's how this tournament is going to work, it's a battle royal. In this battle royal we have a total of twenty-five bladers. The last four standing move to the finals."

"Only four?" Noah said.

"Well at least we'll see plenty of action." Davis said.

"Now let's welcome our bladers." D.J. said as the bladers entered with Hee, Ross, and Brandon. All the bladers gathered around the stadium.

"This is awesome. I never thought there would be so many people." Brandon said.

"Just keep you guard up. All these guys are in it to win it." Ross said.

"What are the odds?"

"I never thought we run into you here, woo!" Ross and Brandon looked across the bey stadium and saw the digidestined's old foes, Grem and Teccrew.

"No way! Teccrew and Grem?!" Ross said.

"You've got to be kidding me. Those two are here." T.K. said.

"What are you two even doing here?" Ross said.

"You know them?" Brandon said.

"Long story, tell you later." Ross said.

"This is perfect. I've been waiting to take you down. Octarum is going to love strangling your bey." Teccrew said.

"Don't forget my Manticore. Now it's payback time for all the trouble you caused us." Grem said.

"You don't have much room to talk about trouble. Besides, I'm a lot stronger than when I was before." Ross said.

"Hey I don't know what you three are talking about, but knock it off. I want to get this battle started." Hee said.

"Keep out of this." Ross said.

"There already seems tension before the battle begins." D.J said. "Now let's get the actual battle started."

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Everyone said as all the beys were launched. All of them were clashing against each other.

"Brandon be careful. The spin track on Manticore can open up and be use like a whip. Octarum has real power to it with Teccrew's strength." Ross said.

"Got it." Brandon said.

"You all might as well get out of the way." Teccrew said as Octarum was just pushing beys out of the way and all end in a stadium out.

"Wow! Octarum is a defense type, but its sending beys flying." D.J. said.

"Amazing. That guy is real strong. Let's take him on Hawksin." Hee said as Hawksin moved, beating away some beys, and attacked Octarum.

"I can't let Teccrew have all the fun." Grem said as Manticore was able to beat beys so easily. Then he noticed Gasher was moving away and attacking beys. "That one has some moves. I'll take that one!" Manticore charged for Gasher.

"Bring it on. Gasher's special defense will keep him from getting hit." Brandon said.

"I see. Then how about this?" Grem said as Manticore's spin track unfolded and whacked Gasher.

"Oh no!" Brandon said, but Gasher bounced off the edge and kept going.

"Close one, but Spiral Gasher is still in this." D.J. said.

"I'm your opponent now Grem." Ross said as Leviathan charged in and struck Manticore.

"Nice work Ross!" Marissa cheered.

"I don't know about those other guys, but those five are not push overs." Noah said.

"You can say that again. Brandon seems to be doing well, but Ross, Hee, Grem, and Teccrew are very powerful." Ken said.

"Hey Ross, let's work together." Brandon said.

"Do whatever you want, but be careful not to get caught in the crossfire." Ross said.

"You mean like this? Special move! Roar Demolition!" Grem said. The form of the manticore rose up and roar. The bey was in a sonic wave and crashed into both of them and crashed against the remaining bladers.

"This is unreal. Manticore managed to take out all of the remaining bladers. It was over in almost no time." D.J. said. "We are now down to five bladers. We have only four spots so the next one to fall is out."

"If I can just avoid those powerful attacks I should be good." Brandon said.

"Don't be so sure." Grem said as Maticore went to attack again and managed to whack Gasher away. "Both our beys might be stamina types, but it looks like mine is going to win."

"Let's finish them off Grem." Teccrew said.

"Not going to happen. Now fly Hawksin!" Hee ordered. Hawksin moved to the edge and flew into the sky as the form of a gold hawk was made. "Now go!" Hawksin came down and slammed into Octarum as the hawk stick its talons into the octopus.

"Oh I think it's time to end this." Grem said.

"You're right." Ross said as Leviathan moved in and struck Manticore while its guard was down. "I'm ending this right now. Special move! Delta Sword Slash!" Leviathan moved in and the beast hit the manticore and ended in a stadium out.

"That's it! We have our four finalists." D.J. said.

"No, I lost." Grem complained as he fell to his knees.

"Doesn't matter. I'll just win this and crush all three." Teccrew said.

"Not going to happen." Ross said.

"I'll see you in the finals." Hee said.

AN: This is a message for Raising Heart if he's still reading this. I already have my own story of the digidestined that takes place 25 years. I'm sorry, but I can't and I don't take story requests. Besides, I would never do a fanfic where Kari and T.K. are together unless she leaves him for Davis and it was obvious Sora married Matt and Mimi married Michael. Also I've seen a few hints saying that Kari did end up with Davis.


	12. Hawk of Tornados

Before the finals in the tournament were about to start Brandon and Ross were getting ready in the waiting room with the others.

"We got some tough competition." Brandon said.

"Yeah. Underestimating Teccrew would be a mistake and that Hee has some skill." Ross said.

"You guys think you'll be okay?" Noah asked.

"Ross and the rest of us had our fair share of Teccrew, but I'm concerned with that Hee guy. We don't know that much about him." Cody said.

"You mean other than he's a self-centered wise guy." Ross said still getting irritated by just the thought of that guy.

"Don't forget on why we're here. We have to assume the possibility one of those two are the Star Blader we're looking for." Rimando whispered to him.

"Don't worry. I'll make quick work of those two so we can move on." Ross said. "Let's go Brandon."

"Right." Brandon agreed as they both stood up and went for battle.

"Good luck you guys." Marissa said. Everyone retook their seats with the finals about to begin.

"You all better get ready. We're about to start battling again here." D.J. announced as the four finalists took their positions.

"I hope you kids are ready to lose. You shouldn't be playing with the big kids." Teccrew said.

"Think again buddy. I had you on the ropes last time and this time I can finish you. Then when I'm done with him I'm going for you." Hee said as he pointed to Ross.

"I don't think so. You're going down." Ross said as he gave him the thumbs down.

"Don't forget about me. We are friends Ross, but I'm going to win this." Brandon said.

"If you guys said what you needed too we can get started." D.J. said as all four of them loaded up their beys and were ready to get started.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" All said as all four of them launched their beys.

"Here I come ." Hee said as Hawksin went for Octarum.

"Hawksin is making the first move and is aiming for Octarum." D.J. announced.

"Not quite." Teccrew said. Hawksin grind up against Octarum, but Octarum was able to push Hawksin away.

"You can't shake me that easily." Hee said as Hawksin went to attack again.

"Hey Ross, how about we sit back and let those two attack each other until one drops?" Brandon asked.

"No way. That's not how I do battle." Ross said.

"You want to fight? So be it." Teccrew said as he was able to shake off Hawksin and went for Leviathan. "I've got person business with you to deal with anyway." Octarum attacked Leviathan.

"Look at that. Teccrew changed from his fight with Hee to Ross." D.J. said.

"Hey. I don't like being ignored." Hee said.

"Well if Ross wants to battle than so will I." Brandon said as Gasher attacked Hawksin and was able to push it back.

"That was a mistake buddy." Hee said. Hawksin went to attack, but because of Gasher's special defense it avoided the blow. Gasher moved to the center.

"You think you can really hit me?" Brandon said.

"You're starting to annoy me. I don't like being annoyed as much as I don't like be ignored." Hee said as Hawksin kept trying to attack, but Gasher was able to avoid any direct attacks.

"That Gasher is annoying. Ithink I know how to deal with it." Teccrew said with a smirk on his face.

"Uh oh. He's up to something." Yolei said.

"Knowing him it won't be good." Davis said.

"Do it Octarum!" Teccrew said. Octarum push hard against Leviathan and then sent it flying.

"Leviathan!" Ross shouted in a panic. Leviathan came down and hit against Gasher and that surprised them both.

"Look at that. Teccrew used Leviathan against Gasher." D.J. said.

"Now to finish you." Teccrew said as Octarum circled around. "Special move! Octarum! Octo Strangler!" The bey charged in forming the octopus.

"Quick Brandon move out of the way. Not even Gasher's special defense and stamina can withstand that." Ross said. Leviathan was able to avoid it, but Gasher got hit.

"Gasher!" Brandon yelled in a panic and Gasher was sent flying in a stadium out.

"Stadium out for Gasher. Brandon is the first to fall." D.J. said.

"Oh man. I worked so hard." Brandon said upset with himself.

"Brandon." Ross said feeling sorry for him, but glared at Teccrew with rage. "You're going to pay for that. Go get him Leviathan!" Leviathan charged in and smashed into Octarum.

"Hey don't leave me out." Hee said as Hawksin charged in and the three of them clashed into each other with sparks flying.

"It's a three way fight now. This battle could go either way." D.J. said.

"Come on Ross." Davis said.

"At least don't lose to that Teccrew jerk." Veemon said.

"Now let's do this Leviathan." Ross called out as Leviathan moved out of the struggle.

"Where are you going?" Hee said as Hawksin went after Leviathan and manage to catch up to him as Hawksin crashed into Leviathan.

"You little punk. You must love to get under my skin." Ross said getting irritated again.

"Yeah right. You're just easy to mess with." Hee said.

"That's it!" Ross shouted. "You want to go a round? Fine! Leviathan let's pluck a hawk's feathers." Leviathan and Hawksin kept hitting against each other in a barrage of attacks.

"You leaving me out? That's not very nice." Teccrew said as Octarum broke the two apart.

"Who told you to interrupt?" Hee said.

"That's it Teccrew. Ever since we met I've had it with you always getting in the way. Now quit bugging me." Ross said. "Special move! Delta Sword Slash!" The rings formed around the bey and the beast went and attack the octopus and the bey was sent flying.

"Not this again!" Teccrew complained as Octarum went into a stadium out.

"It's over for Teccrew. Now we're down to only two." D.J. announced.

"Nice work." Hee said.

"He was getting on my nerves anyway." Ross said and turned to face Hee. "Now what do you say we finish this?"

"You've got it." Hee said as Hawksin and Leviathan crashed into each other again and this time neither one were breaking away.

"Man they're really going at it." T.K. said.

"How much longer can both of them hold out?" Noah said.

"This battle is drawing to a close. I can feel it." Davis said.

"Now fly Hawksin!" Hee yelled. Hawksin broke away and jumped out of the stadium. Then it came down and grind against the top of Leviathan.

"Shake it off!" Ross commanded as Leviathan tried moving around, but Hawksin wouldn't let go. The hawk had its talons in the leviathan.

"Man this is so much fun." Hee said.

"We'll see how much fun you have when you lose." Ross said. Leviathan came to a sudden stop and was able to knock Hawksin off.

"I love this. I didn't think anyone could bring to this much excitement." Hee said. "I've never met a blader like you." A yellow energy was rising out of Hee and Hawksin was gathering wind. "More Hawksin, keep going!" The energy was released and it felt familiar.

"That power…" Ross mumbled knowing what it was.

"I've felt that power before. It was the same with Hizoki. He's the Star Blader!" Davis said. Hawksin was gathering more and more wind that it was starting to fly as a tornado was formed.

"Is that a tornado?" Patamon said.

"Unreal. Hawksin is gathering enough momentum force to create a vacuum and is creating a tornado with it swirling around." Yolei said.

"Move away Leviathan." Ross said. Leviathan tried to run, but it was caught in the current and pulled in. "Oh no!"

"Special move! Hawksin! Flying Tornado Slice!" Hee said. Hawksin rode the wind and slashed against Leviathan and his battle ended.

"No way!" Ross said amazed.

"It's all over. The only bey left standing is Hawksin. Hee is the winner." D.J. said.

"Yes I won!" Hee cheered.

"Nice job. You're a real strong blader." Ross said as he walked over and extended his hand. Hee accepted it and shook hands.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Hee said.

"No doubt in my mind you are a Star Blader." Ross said.

"Star Blader? That's so cool, but what is it?" Hee said.

"Oh right. This is going to be hard to believe." Ross said as he became friends with the fifth Star Blader.


	13. Lost Civilization

The great Savanna in Africa, the next stop to where the search for the sixth Star Blader has taken Davis and the others. They manage to catch a driver and were searching on wheels.

"Are you sure the sixth Star Blader is here in the Savanna?" Yolei said.

"Yeah. Whoever it is, is here." Rimando said.

"Guys are you sure it was a good idea to leave Hee back in America?" Kari said.

"Don't worry about him. I told him everything and he decided to stay in America to hone his skills." Ross said. "Brandon and the others are watching over him and he said if we need him we call."

"Back to our current situation, the Savanna is huge. How are we suppose to find the sixth Star Blader?" Hawkmon said.

"I've already manage to get a precise location. You see that mountain?" Rimando said as he pointed to one they were heading for. "Somewhere on that mountain is where we'll find our guy." Upon arriving at the mountain they were doing some hiking on a safe path.

"Are we sure climbing this thing without proper equipment is a good idea? I don't like heights." Ross said wanting to get down as soon as possible.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't look down." Rimando said. However, Ross did and when he saw it was a long drop he gulped.

"Don't you know that if you tell a person not to look down, they will look down?" Gotsumon said.

"This is a pretty big mountain. It might take us a couple days to search the whole thing." Ken said.

"In that case how about we take a break right now." Yolei said as she leaned against the side, but it caused some rocks to fall over and se fell into some kind of cave.

"Yolei are you okay?" Cody said.

"Guys get in here. You are not going to believe what's in here." Yolei said. They all entered, but didn't realize that someone was following them. When they entered the cave they saw ruins and pictographs.

"What's all this doing in here?" Armadillomon said.

"Hold on, let me get a good look." Rimando said as he pulled out a flashlight. He studied what was on the wall and saw carvings of four animals that looked like a shark, hawk, wolf, and some sort of cat. "I've never seen anything like this in textbooks. We must have stumbled upon a secret civilization."

"It looks like it goes on deeper into the mountain." Armadillomon said.

"This better not turn into a history class." Davis said. They went further down into the cave as they saw more of what was in the cave. "I'm getting bored of seeing the same old things. Can we turn back already?"

"Davis we might have discovered something no one else has and you want to turn back?" Rimando asked.

"Hey look at this." Veemon said as they stumbled upon a door. Davis tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't open." Davis said.

"There must be a switch or something." Rimando said. They all looked around the cave to try and find something that could open the door.

"All that's here is a bunch of rocks." Veemon said, but accidently hit his head on one and lucky for them that it was the switch needed to open the door.

"Way to go Veemon." T.K. said.

"For once that rock hard head of yours came in handy." Gatomon said. They all went through and it looked like there was a Beyblade stadium right inside.

"Is that a stadium?" Davis said.

"What would that be doing in a place like this?" Ken said.

"Look there's another door on the other side." Cody said. They went over, but this one wasn't opening either.

"Should I use my head again?" Veemon said.

"No, wait. There's some writing on it." Rimando said as they saw some writing on it in a different language. Yolei brought out her computer and tried to see if she could translate it.

"Wait a minute, that's Spanish. I should be able to read it." Ken said. "Let two spirits battle begun and the door will open for the one."

"What does that mean?" Ross said. Cody turned to the stadium and had a thought.

"I wonder if it means a bey battle." Cody said.

"You might be on to something Cody. There might be a switch or something in there that could open the door." Ken said.

"Good to know." They looked to the door they came through and saw Escalon come in.

"Escalon!" Davis shouted.

"Don't you have anything better to do than follow us around?" Yolei said.

"No, but it is fun sometimes. This is as far as you guys go. The one who holds the power of the star will soon follow us like the other one." Escalon said.

"Did you say other one?" Ken said.

"That's right." Escalon said and they were shocked to see Beo and Hizoki came through the door.

"Beo and Hizoki?!" Kari said.

"Don't tell me you joined up with this guy." Davis said.

"Yeah we did. We know about you Star Bladers and we won't let you through." Beo said.

"It's the end of the line for you guys now." Escalon said.

"Why would you guys even join him?" Davis said.

"I don't think that matters right now." Ross said as he pulled out his launcher and ready his bey. "Come on Hizoki. It looks like we're enemies now and that means we battle."

"You wish to battle me? Things will just end up like last time." Hizoki said.

"Think again." Ross said. "You only won because you had your buddy Beo's help. Let's see how well you do when you go solo. Unless of course the big bad shark is really a big fat chicken."

"Are you mocking me? You'll find that to be a mistake." Hizoki said as he stepped forward and got himself read.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both shouted as they launched their beys.

"Now crush him Shartus!" Hizoki said.

"Turn that shark to sushi Leviathan!" Ross said. The two beys crashed into each other, trying to push the other back. That's right when the door started to lift a little.

"Looks like you guys hit the nail on the head." Rimando said.

"What nail?" Veemon said.

"No, I mean Ken and Cody were right. If Ross and Hizoki can keep this battle going long enough the door will open up for us to go through." Rimando said.

"It would seem so, but you won't be the ones to go through." Escalon said as he and Beo took aim at them.

"Oh yeah, bring it." Davis said as he got himself ready.

"I'm with you Davis." T.K. said as he took aim himself.

"Let it rip!" All four shouted as they launched their beys and battled outside the stadium. As that battle went on so did the battle with Ross and Hizoki as their beys collided.

"Well you sure have gotten stronger since our last encounter." Hizoki said.

"That's because I've been training." Ross said.

"But that won't be enough. You're no beast of the sea." Hizoki said.

"Say what?" Ross said.

"If your bey is the might leviathan than you should be a beast yourself. By that I mean you should hold great power and force, but you hold nothing. I'm disappointed" Hizoki said.

"Say that again, if you dare." Ross said since Hizoki just struck a nerve. "Show him our power Leviathan!" Leviathan charged in and was able to push Shartus back and blew Leviathan away.

"It's no use. No matter how hard you try you can't beat me." Hizoki said. "Shartus! Whirlpool Attack Formation!" Shartus started moving faster around Leviathan as the astral shark circled around the beast.

"I've already seen that trick. Leviathan can break through that easily." Ross said as Leviathan charged in and tackled Shartus, breaking the formation. "Those same tricks won't work on me again."

"We'll see about that. After all if what you said about me is true, then wouldn't it be the same for you?" Hizoki said. "You must need your friend's help and even back then you couldn't beat me." He struck another nerve since Ross doesn't like to be underestimated.

"You're through!" Ross shouted as Leviathan charged in and smashed into Shartus. "You know the saying you mess with the bull you get the horns? If you mess with the leviathan then you'll end up laying on the ground in mere moments!"

"I think you'll be the one laying on the ground. Shartus! Whirlpool Defense Formation!" Hizoki ordered. Shartus started spinning around and form the barrier made out of force.

'Great. I didn't come up with a way to break through that. Last time Davis managed to break through.' Ross thought.

"So now how do you plan on beating me? No matter how much power you think you have you can't manage to beat this defensive move." Hizoki said.

"You must love the sound of your own voice, especially when you get a chance to praise yourself. Do you ever shut up?" Ross said. 'Though he has a point.' He thought. That's when he got a crazy idea by looking at the ring. 'Risky, but it just might work.'

'He's up to something.' Hizoki thought.

"Here we go Leviathan!" Ross said and Leviathan oved to the edge and shot straight up out. "Special move! Delta Sword Slash!"

"Are you stupid? That won't work." Hizoki said.

"Maybe, but if I focus on the focal point of the barrier, which is the top, I can smash my way through." Ross said. Leviathan was out of control in movement, but it smashed into the barrier and managed to disperse it.

"It can't be!" Hizoki said completely surprised and the door was opened completely.

"Now's our chance. Come on you guys!" Kari said.

"You're not going through there. Genus!" Beo said.

"Now Scorpio!" Escalon said as their two beys charged in to attack.

"Get off our tails already." T.K. said. Pegasus and Dragix managed to stop them in his tracks and sent the two flying.

"Ross come on. We've got to go!" Davis said.

"Not yet. Leviathan!" Ross said as Leviathan moved in again and smashed into Shartus.

"So you wish to finish this?" Hizoki said.

"Not only that, I'm going to make sure you don't follow. RRRAAAAGGHHH!" Ross screamed as Leviathan charged in full force and smashed Shartus into the stadium giving him the win.

"Ross its closing!" Davis called out. Leviathan jumped into Ross' hand and Ross slid to the door just before it closed with Davis pulling him in the rest of the way.

"No. They got away." Escalon said as Hizoki looked at the ring.

'Clever move. He smashed the arena so we would not follow. He's more skilled than I thought and that makes it interesting.' Hizoki thought as he smirked for it seemed he formed a strong rivalry.


	14. Guardian of the Star

After they managed to get past Hizoki, Beo, and Escalon the digidestined continued through the mysterious ruins in Africa. They continued down a hallway until they were finally able to see light at the end.

"Look. There's the way out." Patamon said.

"Finally some fresh air." Yolei cheered as they all made their way out, but they still couldn't see a thing because a dense fog covered their sight.

"You consider fog fresh air?" Hawkmon said.

"Where did this fog come from? There shouldn't be so much water for miles to create a fog this thick?" Ken said.

"I welcome you and congratulate you for making it this far." A voice echoed around area.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"Is someone there?" Kari said.

"I am the guardian of this mountain. I know you seek for the piece of the star that fell from the heavens. Before you can continue you must figure out how to face me."

"How do we do that?" Davis said.

"Let the stars of winter lead the way. The hunter of those stars shall guide you."

"What does that mean?" Ross said, but the voice didn't answer and soon the fog cleared and they were out in the open. They were faced with a small building and what was in front were a bunch of giant stone slabs with narrow tone paths connecting them.

"What does he expect us to do?" Ken said as he thought about what the voice told them.

"Who cares? That building there has to be where the guy is hiding." Davis said and made a run for the straight forward. "Alright whoever you were, let's see what you've got in store for us." However, all Davis met was with a face slam at the door. "That didn't work. Hey Veemon, let's digivolve and bust this door down."

"Are you okay?" Kari said checking her boyfriend's head.

"Use your head for once." Yolei said already getting irritated with Davis' shenanigans. "Whoever that guy was gave us a clue. We just need to figure out what it means."

"What did he mean by the stars and the hunter?" Rimando said. He then noticed that one of the stone slabs had a perfectly shape hole in it with the stone leading into it. "What's this about?" He climbed up on it to try a get a look inside and saw it lead to another stone. He then noticed some of the other rocks didn't have holes in them.

"What are you looking at?" Gatomon said.

"Some of these stones have a path that connect each one and others don't. It's like one continues on and the other reaches a dead end." Rimando said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Davis said.

"Give me some time and I'll figure it out." Rimando said. They all gave Rimando time and time and time and time and time. They gave him so much time that it became night.

"Eye spy with my little eye something that is grey." Veemon said.

"Everything is practically grey here including me." Gotsumon said.

"Rimando have you figured it out yet?" Davis said.

"Just give me some time." Rimando said.

"You said that like four hours ago." Davis said as Ross began to lay on the ground.

"At least we got a good view of the stars." Ross said as the others soon looked up.

"I guess, they do look nice." Cody said. "Look up there, that's Leone the lion."

"I've never noticed that before." Armadillomon said.

"Well it is a spring constellation, you can only see it in the spring. Some constellations only appear with the seasons." Cody said. Right when Cody said that Ken had a thought and remembered what that voice said.

' _Let the stars of winter lead the way. The hunter of those stars shall guide you._ '

"I think what that person said earlier was referring to a winter constellation." Ken said.

"That's it! Stars of winter mean a constellation you can only see in winter." Rimando said.

"Okay, but what is this hunter?" Ross asked.

"I think he might mean that the constellation is a hunter." Ken answered.

"A hunter and a winter constellation?" Rimando murmured and he figured it out. "I think that person is referring to the constellation Orion. Orion is a hunter."

"But what does Orion have to do with us getting in there." Yolei said.

"I think I already have that figured out. Some of these stones have openings and some don't and the paths are used as connectors for something to travel." Rimando said. "I think if we have a bey ride down that path we have to go through the stones that would make the constellation Orion."

"Let's give it a try." Davis said.

"T.K., Pegasus is a stamina type so it should hold the most balance on those paths." Ross said.

"I'm on it." T.K. said.

"Over here." Rimando said to the far left. "This is the only path that's connected to the ground so I guess we start here."

"Okay." T.K. said as he positioned himself. "Let it rip!" He launched Pegasus and it traveled down the path. It entered one stone slab and went through another until it formed Orion. When it did a bright light was shot into the sky and the door opened.

"It worked!" They all cheered as they went in. When they did they spotted another bey stadium and inside waiting was a guy their age with the front of his hair black and the back silver with it covering his left eye and was wearing a white cloth around his torso, baggy white pants, and bandages around his arms.

"Greetings. An excellent work on figuring out my riddle."

"You must be the guardian." Kari said.

"Indeed I am. My name is Dynas. I also know on why you have come here. You are looking for the star."

"So you knew we were coming from the start." Cody said.

"I did, the stars have told me." Dynas said referring to the roofless top so they could see the stars. Rimando then noticed four animal carvings behind him in the form of a compass, the same four animals.

"Those animals, I've seen them throughout this place." Rimando said.

"Yes. My people saw these four animals as guardians. The hawk, guardian of the north and of the sky, the jaguar, guardian of the day and of the east, the shark, guardian of the south and of the seas, and the wolf, guardian of the west and of the night." Dynas said. "Now you wish to see the star. Look no further, it lies with in this Sunlight Jagua." He said holding up a red bey with spots.

"Sunlight Jagua?" T.K. said.

"That has to mean you're the sixth Star Blader." Ross said.

"That I am. If you wish to see my power for yourself you must face me in battle." Dynas said.

"Bring it on." Ross said.

"Hold it Ross. You've been facing one powerful opponent after another. I'll take him on. Also I'm getting sick of you hogging all the action." Davis said as he stepped forward ready to battle.

"So you are one that holds a star as well. Let's see if you are worth having it." Dynas said.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" The two of them said as they launched their beys.

"Let's see what kind of bey this is." Yolei said as she started her analysis. Dragix charged in and hit Jagua, but Jagua held its ground. "This won't be easy. Sunlight Jagua is a defense type."

"It doesn't matter. You're still going down." Davis said as Dragix attacked over and over.

"Even if Jagua is a defense type it shouldn't take all those hits." Cody said.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dynas said.

"You haven't seen what I can do yet." Davis said. Jagua moved to the center and Dragix grind against it, but it wasn't even working. "What gives? It won't budge."

"Jagua doesn't seem to be slowing down." Rimando said.

"Then I'll make it slow down." Davis said. Dragix kept attacking, but Jagua wouldn't budge. Then when Dynas smirk Dragix was the one sent flying. "What's the deal?"

"I found it." Yolei said. "Jagua has three metal balls inside the fusion wheel. When they are extended out the defensive power is strong. When they are brought in, like now, it makes it easier to blow the opponent away like that."

"The stars have made Jagua a powerful defense type." Dynas said.

"This will be tough. It's like a mighty jaguar adapting to its surroundings to stalk its prey." Yolei said.

"If I'm facing off against a cat then I'll just take its nine lives." Davis said as Dragix charged again, but the same thing happened as it was sent flying.

"I find it hard to believe that the stars would choose you if this is the limit of your power." Dynas said.

"What?" Davis said.

"A Star Blader should be made if the stars find you worthy." Dynas said. "If you hold no more strength I will end this now. Special move! Sun Burst!" Jagua began to glow a bright light, as bright as the sun. In that light a ruby shade jaguar formed and roared.

"That's so bright, I can't see anything." Kari said.

"My eyes are burning." Gatomon said. The light was pushing Dragix back and was close to falling out.

"You think I'm not worthy? I'll show you I'm worthy. Dragix!" Davis shouted as Dragix charged in again.

"It's no use. The same thing will just happen." Dynas said. Dragix tried to move through the light, but the force was too much. The jaguar itself slashed it with its paw and sent it flying as the light subsided.

"Now I got you! That defense of yours may work from the side, but not from above." Davis said. "Let's show him our power. Special move! Dragix! Dragon Meteor!" The dragon roared as it dived down. It smashed Jagua from the top and pushed it back.

"Amazing! He used the force of my attack against me." Dynas said.

"Now let's finish this Dragix." Davis ordered as Dragix charged in again.

"Jagua adapt!" Dynas commanded as the metal balls it holds extended outwards and block Dragix's attack. "There is no need to continue now. You do hold great power."

"Oh thanks. I am pretty great" Davis said feeling like a champ.

"For this I shall tell you the truth of the star." Dynas said.

"Truth of the star?" Rimando said.

"That's quite enough." The door opened again and Escalon, Beo, and Hizoki arrived.

"The evil ones." Dynas said.

"Now all of you are coming with us." Escalon said.


	15. Truth in the Stars

"Okay kiddies, be good and just come with us." Escalon said as he with Beo and Hizoki managed to make it inside the ruins and faced against Dynas and the digidestined.

"How did they make it here? I smashed the stadium." Ross said.

"I see the evil ones have already acquired one of the Star Bladers." Dynas said.

"I think he's talking about you Hizoki." Beo said.

"Why would you two join with Escalon and the guys he's working with us?" Rimando said. "Do you even understand what's really happening?"

"It doesn't matter to us what these people have planned. All that matters to Beo and myself is that we stand at the top of the world." Hizoki said.

"I see. It would seem you do not truly understand what your role in this battle is." Dynas said.

"Enough talk. Just come with us. You have nowhere to run." Escalon said as he aimed his launcher.

"You'll have to take us with a fight first." Davis said as he and the others got ready to fight.

"What about you?" Escalon referred to Dynas. "Are you going to join in the fight or will you just come with us quietly?"

"I obey only the will of the heavens. If they decide I should work with you I will and if not then I will fight against you." Dynas said. "Before you all decide to fight I wish to share the history with you."

"History?" Davis said.

"I can see that there is much confusion and misplacement with in this area." Dynas said. "Allow me to tell you the story of my ancestors that will enlighten you all the truth of the star that made all of you the Star Bladers."

"He knows the truth about the star?" T.K. said.

"What does that mean?" Davis said.

"Be quiet and maybe we'll find answers to all our questions." Rimando said.

"It all began with a group of people known as the Anamaterins." Dynas said.

"I've never heard of the Anamaterins." Yolei said.

"They were a society that lived in secret and were once members of the society we all know as the Aztecs." Dynas said. "Allow me to show you." He launched his bey up to the stars and it created a bright light. When the light cleared, they were all floating in the sky over an Aztec society.

"What is this?" Kari said.

"This must be the Aztecs." Ken said.

"What did you do? How are we seeing this?" Beo said.

"Be patient and listen for this story tells of that man." Dynas said. They looked down to see a guy with long black hair that was brought into two tails by rings that went down to the bottom of his back and wore baggy dark purple pants with a small shirt.

"Who is he?" Davis said.

"That is Oscuro." Dynas said.

"Oscuro! That's the Aztec man that those guys are trying to revive." Rimando said.

"He was once a normal man, one that sought out power." Dynas said. He showed Oscuro discussing with the Aztec leader. "Oscuro wanted to lead his people during times of war, to spread his civilization. Knowing this would only bring war, pain, and suffering he was declined. Then one day he found the power he needed." He then showed that Oscuro found a dark stone giving off dark energy.

"What is that? It's giving off so much dark power." Kari said getting scared with Davis holding on to her.

"That is the dark power he acquired. He took the stone he found and formed it into a bey." Dynas said.

"Beyblade existed back then?" Cody said.

"With his new weapon formed he attacked his own people." Dynas said and showed that Oscuro attacked the people and try to rule them through fear and power. "Oscuro punished all those who would defy him and desired to spread this dark power to the world."

"What a monster." Ken said.

"That was until four soldiers stood against him with their own beys." Dynas said and during Oscuro's attack four Aztecs stood and fought. "Though they became badly injured and the battle was long, the warriors' spirit would not crumble. They gathered energy from the Earth itself and Oscuro was sealed below." Four pillars of light surrounded Oscuro and he was pulled into the ground.

"That's when he vowed to return." Rimando finished for him.

"Correct. Fearing that the day of his return would come my ancestors and others restarted their lives." Dynas said. "They became the Anamaterins. We prepared ourselves for this day and foresaw those who would be these Star Bladers." He finished the story and the visions faded as they were back in the ruin.

"You know who the remaining Star Bladers are?" T.K. said.

"Yes. The heavens have selected those to be given a star." Dynas said. "They are those who hold the power of the four guardians and are the Guardian Star Bladers."

"The four guardians? What does that mean?" Yolei said. They each thought about it, but then Ken saw the carvings of the four animals.

"That's it. He's talking about the four animals his people saw as guardians." Ken said. "The Star Bladers hold a bey that represent each one. Hizoki holds the shark, guardian of the south and of the seas. Hee has the hawk, guardian of the north and of the sky. Dynas has the jaguar, guardian of the east and of the day." Dynas smiled upon hearing Ken's answer.

"I think you're right Ken." Rimando said. "Then that means there's still one more Guardian Star Blader."

"Wow Ken, you are on a roll today." Davis said.

"But that's only four of the eight. What about the other four?" Cody said.

"Those who also hold the star are ones that hold the power of mythological creatures of the four elements that make a star." Dynas said.

"Can't you give us a straight answer?" Davis growled with irritation.

"Four elements that make a star? Does he mean elements of the periodic table?" Yolei said.

"I think it's more complex and spiritual than that." Ross said as he looked at his bey, wondering why he and Davis are bladers. "Wait I think I got it. Four elements means fire, water, earth, and wind and four mythological creature." When he said that Dynas gave another smile.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Davis your bey is a dragon, a creature of fire. Mine is a leviathan, a creature of water." Ross said.

"I get what Ross is saying. That means Russel's bey is a Minotaur, a creature of earth." Cody said.

"That means that someone holds a bey that is a mythological creature of wind like a griffon or a harpy." Ross said.

"Correct, they are the Element Star Bladers. I share this information with all of you to guide you to your destiny. Especially the Star Bladers." Dynas said.

"You expect me to betray Beo and our dreams based off some fairy tale?" Hizoki said.

"Oh forget this. Let's just get out of here. My head hurts after hearing this." Escalon said as the three of them were leaving. "But remember, we will have all that glorious power."

"Ross, don't forget our battle. The time will come when we shall settle things." Hizoki said.

"I look forward to it." Ross said as the two glared at each other before taking their leave.

"How come you're the one that gets a new friend and rival when I'm the leader." Davis said.

"Forget about it Davis. What are we going to do now?" Rimando said.

"We can't force Dynas to come with us if he doesn't want to." Ken said. "At least now we have a clue on finding the last two Starr Bladers."

"You're right. The first is someone who holds a bey of a mythological creature of wind." Davis said.

"Wait. Wouldn't that be my Pegasus?" T.K. said.

"Ross what do you think? You're in to the kind of thing." Davis said as Ross held up Pegasus to get a good look.

"It could be possible, but I don't know if a Pegasus is a creature of wind or light." Ross said. "What about the fourth guardian bey?"

"It has to be someone who holds a bey of the wolf, the guardian of the west and of the night." Kari said.

"Wait a minute guys. Matt has a wolf bey." Davis said.

"I don't know Davis." Cody said. "The other three hold a name that fits with the guardians like Tidal Shartus, Tornado Hawksin, and Sunlight Jagua."

"Maybe, but right now that's our only lead." Davis said.

"Let's head back to Japan and check Matt out. Maybe he is and he just hasn't awaken yet with T.K." Rimando said. "Let's also pick up Hee. Now that only two are left to be discovered we're closing down to the final battle."

…

Japan

"Element Star Bladers and Guardian Star Bladers?" Gennai said as he was contacted by Davis and the others.

"That's right. Three Element Bladers have been discovered and that's me with my Dragix, a fire creature, and Ross' Leviathan, a water creature." Davis said.

"We also know of a guy that holds a Minotaur bey and that's a creature of earth." Ross said. "As for the Guardian Star Bladers, the last one is someone who holds a wolf bey and there's a chance that could be Matt."

"I see. Well there is a tournament happening on a small island. I'll contact Matt and let him know. You should enter too and keep your eyes out." Gennai said and ended the connection. "Now with only two remaining we're nearing the end. Let us just hope that the last two will be more easy to reach."


	16. Island Relay

A ferry was heading to a small island. Matt was on it as he looked out and over the water.

"There it is." Matt said as he and the other digidestine were on it with Tai and Hee. After learning more about the Star Bladers Davis and the others went back to Japan. They picked up Hee and decided to enter in a tournament happening on a small island in hopes to see if Matt is one of the Star Bladers.

"Oh man. This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait." Hee said.

"Is he always like this?" Tai said.

"Hey Hee, take it easy. Remember why we're here in the first place." Ross said.

"That's right. I'll prove to you guys that I'm a Star Blader." Matt said.

"I don't see why we need him. As long as you have me, you don't need anyone else." Hee said.

"That's not very nice." Gabumon said.

"If you're going to work with us then you need to learn how to be part of a team." Agumon said.

"Hey guys, don't forget I could be a Star Blader too." T.K. said.

"We know T.K., but we just aren't sure if a Pegasus is a light creature or a wind creature." Davis said.

"So how does this tournament work exactly?" Kari said.

"We'll find out when we get there." Rimando said. They arrived on the island and there was already a crowd around as well as D.J.

"Hello everybody!" D.J. announced to the crowd. "It is my privilege to welcome each and every one of you. Allow me to explain how all of this is going down. This a race and a battle. The entire island is the battle ground. At each bey stadium lies a giant statue that blocks your path. The only way to go through the statue is for you to win your battle, but if you lose then you're out. The first two bladers to reach the top of the mountain will battle it out to be the winner of Island Relay Tournament."

"So it's a race as much as a battle." Davis said.

"This will be so much fun." Tai said.

"You can say that again." Ken said.

"So let's do our best boys. Whoever makes it to the top, let's make it a good battle." Hee said.

"Good luck you guys." Yolei said.

"The girls, digimon, and I are going to watch from the stands." Rimando said as they all left.

"This is going to be so much fun." Davis said.

"Yes it will, once we crush you and take your power."

"I know that voice." Ken said as they all turned around and saw Beo, Escalon, and Hizoki. "What are you three doing here?"

"The same reason as you are, to find the remaining two Star Bladers." Escalon said.

"But how? How could you have known we be here?" Cody said.

"We left a little transmitter on one of you in the ruins where we met Dynas. We heard everything you all talked about so we knew to come here." Beo said as he thought back to the ruins and flicked a small little device that landed on Davis' sleeve.

"Be sure not to lose to early Ross. I can't wait to battle you." Hizoki said.

"The same goes for me." Ross said as they both got a good luck at each other before the three disappeared in the crowd.

"I guess those guys are our enemy." Tai said.

"Yeah, but the big one is a Star Blader. This isn't right, we shouldn't be fighting him in the first place." Davis said.

"Look who else is here." Cody said. They looked through the people and spotted Russel.

"Russel! He's here too?!" T.K. said.

"He said he was going to find the Star Bladers and challenge all of them to be the strongest. How did he know to come here?" Davis said.

"Who is that guy?" Matt said.

"He's one of the Star Bladers too." Ross said.

"Well frankly it doesn't matter. I'll beat them all!" Hee exclaimed.

"But what is he doing here in the first place?" Davis said.

"I think for him it's just sheer coincidence." Ken said. Russel was looking around and actually spotted all of them.

'It's those guys from before. I'm not interested in the weaklings, I only came to find a Star Blader here.' Russel thought. 'However, knowing Davis Motomiya is here I can get payback.'

"Alright everyone get ready!" D.J. announced. "If you look to the mountain you'll see numerous paths leading inside. Once you made it to a stadium the battle is on. On your mark…get set…GO!" All the bladers ran in and went inside the passageways with Davis and the others going in different directions.

'Before I can really get serious about this tournament I need to find Russel and Hizoki. It's not right for us to fight them like this.' Davis thought. 'We all should be coming together to face this enemy. They don't really get what's going on.' Davis made it out and in no time he was faced with a stadium and a giant statue of a swordsman. "I guess this is one of the spots." He said.

"There he is." He saw other bladers coming from around ready to battle.

"Bring it on boys." Davis said as he ripped Dragix and beat them all in almost no time. When he did the statue moved and a new path opened up. "Okay I'm starting to get it now." He said as he ran through and the statue closed the path. In the stands everyone was watching from a monitor.

"So the statues are really automatic. When there's a winner a person can go through." Rimando said.

"It also seems that the path closes back up when someone already goes through." Hawkmon said.

"I guess that means that only one person can go through and it won't open up again." Gatomon said.

"The battles have already begun and being over with quick." D.J. said.

"Let's go Tiger!"

"Bite down Wolf!"

"Go Aries!" The boys were making quick work of their opponents and were getting through easily.

"This is going quicker than I thought." D.J. said. "Just remember that once the first two make it to the top of the mountain will be our final showdown." Over on another part of the island Escalon found himself at another statue and another stadium.

"Looks like I'm the only one here so I wonder who my opponent will be." Escalon said.

"Well don't worry. You're not going to wait very long." Escalon looked behind him and saw that Hee was running up to him.

"Oh. It's just another chump." Escalon said since he didn't know that this was the same Hee that was a Star Blader. He jumped over to the other side of the ring and ready his Scorpio.

"Bring it on pal." Hee said as he got his Hawksin ready.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both said as their beys were launched.

"Sting him down Scorpio!" Escalon said.

"You're bey is a scorpion? You're nothing, but prey." Hee said as the two beys clashed against each other.

…..

Davis

Davis was running through the woods on the island keeping his eyes open for another arena or for Russel or Hizoki.

"Okay were to look next?" Davis asked himself. He then heard someone else was coming. When he took cover he saw that it was Hizoki as he ran right past him. 'That was Hizoki.' He thought. 'I've got to catch him.' He got up and went after him.

…..

Hee

The battle between Hee and Escalon was going on as both Hawksin and Scorpio continued to clash against each other.

"Go now my Scorpio!" Escalon said as Scorpio charged for Hawksin.

"You're gonna have to catch it first." Hee said as Hawksin made a run for it.

"What's the matter? Are you too scared to fight?" Escalon said.

"Wait for it." Hee said as Hawksin jumped up and out of the ring. Then Hawksin came down and grinded against Scorpio. "My Hawksin is like a great hawk that will sink its talons into its prey."

"Did you say hawk?" Escalon said.

"Let's show him what kind of power you've got." Hee said as Hawksin jumped off Scorpio and started gathering wind. Escalon could actually feel the power emitting from him.

"It's him! It has to be! He's one of the Star Bladers!" Escalon said as he was completely shocked.

"Special move! Hawksin! Flying Tornado Slice!" Hee said. Hawksin created its tornado and Scorpio got caught in it. The marigold hawk flew through the wind and slashed at Scorpio as it was sent flying out of the ring and it slid against the ground. Escalon went after it and picked it up still amazed of Hee's power.

"How could I not see that? He was a Star Blader all along." Escalon said.

"You better believe it buster." Hee said. "Ross told me about you and what you're up too. I'm letting you know right now that you'll never get my power." He told him as he went through the open path.

"The battles continue on. Who will stand at the top and who will win?" D.J. said.

…

Russel

Russel was walking down the path he went as he came across a third stadium with another swordsman statue.

"No way am I just going to wait around for my opponent to show up." Russel said. He was about to leave, but then he saw someone come out from hiding behind some rocks and it was Ross. "It's you again." Ross looked hard at him as he seemed ready for another battle.


	17. Water and Earth

As the Island Relay Tournament between all the bladers went on Ross was facing up against Russel and Davis was tracking down Hizoki.

"I remember you. You're friends with that Davis." Russel said.

"Nice to see you again." Ross said acting friendly. "I was hoping I get to run into you because I've been wanting a rematch from you."

"I don't do a second round with weaklings." Russel said.

"Well if you want to move on then you'll have no choice, but to battle me." Ross said. "Besides, I'm a lot stronger than from before. You said you wanted to battle the Star Bladers, well I'm one of them."

"But I already defeated you. I'm not going to waste my time." Russel said.

"Sounds like someone is running away." Ross smirked.

"What did you say?" Russel said as he didn't like how that sounded.

"You heard me or is your bull sized brain too small to understand." Ross insulted and that pulled the trigger.

"That does it. You're going to wish you kept you're mouth shut." Russel said as both of them pulled out their bey.

'3…2…1! Let it rip!" They both said as they launched. Both their beys circled around and crashed into each other, but Leviathan was the one that was sent flying.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Russel said.

"The battle just started. Don't count me out just yet." Ross said as Leviathan circled around Minotaur. 'I do have to figure out what I'm going to do. Minotaur is an attack type, but holds strong defense. It won't be easy to beat.' He thought. As the two of them were battling everyone in the audience was watching.

"Oh man. Ross is already going against Russel." Gotsumon said.

"Yeah and it looks like it's going to end up like last time." Gatomon said.

"Let's not call too soon." Rimando said.

…

Davis

Davis continued running through the woods as he continued following Hizoki.

"Come on. Where did he go?" Davis said. He heard some noise and spotted Hizoki. "There he is." He whispered. "Now I've got to talk to him. I've got to get him to see that he's on the wrong side. We need all the Star Bladers to beat this enemy." Hizoki ran off again and Davis went after him.

…

Ross

"Go now Leviathan!" Ross ordered as Leviathan charged at Minotaur again. Leviathan was able to hold its ground for a little longer, but was still sent flying.

"I'll admit you have gotten a little stronger. It's still not enough to beat me. You can't even come close to my power." Russel said. Minotaur was the one to attack this time and slammed right into Leviathan.

"I'm not through yet." Ross said as Leviathan was able to keep going. "I know you're weakness. Attack from the sky Leviathan!" Leviathan jumped out of the ring and landed on top of Minotaur. "If it's an attack from above then your special defense has no affect."

"Clever, but still not good enough." Russel said as Minotaur was able to get Leviathan off and smashed right into it.

"No way! That didn't work!" Ross said wondering how that happened.

"You're wondering why you're attack failed? I'll tell you why. It's because you're too weak." Russel said. "When I battled your friend and he used that attack it was because he used his special move. However since you didn't hold the same power then you're attack failed."

"No. I thought I had him." Ross said.

"I told you. You can't beat me." Russel said and as the battle went on Ross' friends were getting worried.

"Russel is just as powerful as ever." Kari said.

"Ross had the right idea, but Russel's right." Rimando said.

"But Ross doesn't have a special move that attacks from above. So how is he suppose to win?" Yolei said.

"This is coming to an end. This is a new special move of mine." Russel said.

"A new special move?!" Ross said.

"Special move! Minotaur! Earth Tremor!" Russel said. Minotaur glowed a bright green light and the whole place began to shake.

"What is that, an earthquake?" Ross said. "Is that one little bey causing this?"

"Amazing. Somehow one bey is causing the whole arena to shake." D.J. announced.

"How could a bey do that?" Hawkmon said.

"I found it." Yolei said as she was analyzing on her computer. "Minotaur is giving off vibrations. An earthquake is caused when tectonic plates collide together. Minotaur is taking small traces of those plates and causing a mini earthquake."

"This isn't good. Leviathan can't handle all that shaking." Ross said.

"Have you accepted the fact yet? You won't be able to beat me." Russel said.

"If you actually shut up I might answer." Ross said. 'I'm not going to lose to him again. I lost to him last time because I didn't bring out the full potential of Leviathan.' He thought. 'That was my most humiliating lost. If I lose to him again I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.'

"I'll end this right now. Minotaur, crush him." Russel said as Minotaur unleashed stronger vibrations.

"No way. I only got one shot." Ross said as Leviathan made another jump for it.

"That won't work. You're attacks are too soft." Russel said.

"That's what you think." Ross said. Leviathan came right down and started grinding against Minotaur again.

"I already told you it won't work, you're too weak." Russel said.

"How about singing a new song? I'm getting sick of you saying the same thing over and over again." Ross said. "This time I will beat you. Time to go all out, it's all or nothing. Show him why we were chosen to be the Star Blader of water. Special move!"

"What?! He's going to use it when our beys are like that?" Russel said.

"Leviathan! Delta Sword Slash!" Ross said. Leviathan formed the energy rings around it as the leviathan coiled around the Minotaur and it caused an explosion.

"Wow! That looked intense, but who is left standing?" D.J. said.

"Minotaur!" Russel called out. When the smoke cleared Minotaur stopped and Leviathan was still moving, but only a little.

"Alright!" Ross said as he slid down and grabbed Leviathan, though it looked like Leviathan has taken some heavy damage. "I better be careful now. Leviathan can't take another hard battle." Russel dropped to all four in shame.

"It can't be. I actually lost?" Russel said.

"Sorry, but I wasn't going to lose." Ross said as he raced for the path that opened. "Russel you're one of us, a Star Blader. You're the Star Blader of earth. Believe me when I tell you that you should join us." Those were the last words he said before the path closed.

"Join them? Never." Russel said. "I work alone. I don't know what the heck they are talking about, but they are dreaming if they think I will ever joined them."

…

Davis

Davis continued his search for Hizoki as it took him over to the cliffs that gave him a view of the ocean.

"Where did he go? I know he's around here somewhere." Davis said. He looked down onto the beach and spotted him. "There he is, but where is he going?" Davis kept up going after him, in hopes that he can convince Hizoki to join his side, but will Hizoki even listen?


	18. Will of the Brave

The Island Relay Tournament went on with Davis down at the beach as he was following Hizoki. He wondered around trying to figure out where he went.

"Where did he go? I know he's here somewhere." Davis said.

"I'm over here Dragon." Davis saw that Hizoki was standing on a ring set up over the water. Davis looked further down and saw another one of the island's statues.

"Oh I see. So this another battle point." Davis said as he walked over a bridge and took his place at the arena.

"Yes. With a destructive power of yours we can battle all out in this arena." Hizoki said and Davis was confused for a moment about that. "You must be stupid. I knew you were following me all along."

"So you lure me here." Davis said.

"Beating you won't be as much fun if we can't go all out and here no one will interfere." Hizoki said. "Now take aim. Let's get this battle started."

"I don't really want to do this, but bring it on." Davis said as he placed Dragix on his launcher and got ready for battle.

….

Beo

Beo was running along a trail that on the cliffs and came across another statue and bey stadium.

"It doesn't look like anyone has been here yet. Now all I have to do is wait for an opponent." Beo said.

"You won't have to wait for long." He looked up and saw Tai jump down and across the ring.

"It looks like you're my opponent. Who are you?" Beo said.

"My name is Tai. I hear you've been giving my friends a hard time."

"Wait, now I remember. You were with the Star Bladers at the start of this tournament. So you're in an alliance with them? If that's the case then I'll take you down" Beo said as he pulled out his bey.

"Bring it on." Tai said. Two battles were about to begin and everyone was watching.

"Whoa this is going to epic. Hizoki and Beo were winners from the Ultra Beyblade Tournaent. Looks like Davis is getting a rematch." D.J. announced.

"Davis and Tai are going against Beo and Hizoki. This will be a tough one." Rimando said.

"Are Beo and Hizoki really that strong?" Agumon said.

"Yeah and are practically and when they're together they're an unstoppable tag team." Veemon said.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" All four of them said as they launched their beys.

…

Davis

Dragix and Shartus circled around the ring, but Dragix was gaining speed and rammed into Shartus. However, Shartus was able to keep itself from flying.

"Hizoki I don't' see a reason to be doing this. We're both Star Bladers so we should be working together." Davis said.

"You think just because we're both Star Bladers we shouldn't be enemies. You really are dumb." Hizoki said. "All that matters to me and Beo is that we stand at the top and we will."

"So you two would be willing to let the world fall into darkness just to stand at the top? You saw what Dynas showed us as well. You know the truth." Davis said.

"As if I would truly believe such nonsense. Now quit stalling and just fight." Hizoki said as Shartus was able to push Dragix away. "Go now Shartus! Strike with all your might." Shartus circled around at top speed and smashed into Dragix.

"This won't be easy." Davis complained.

…

Tai

"Go Tiger, stick your claws into him." Tai ordered as his bey. Tiger moved in and launched a barrage of attacks at Genus, but it wasn't moving.

"You won't be able to beat me like that. Genus is like a sturdy tortoise that won't move." Beo said.

"If that's true then let's try this." Tai said. Tiger moved back and charged in at full force and smashed right into Genus.

"Impressive, but you're still going to need more power to beat my Genus." Beo said.

"Let me ask you something bub. Why are you fighting against my friends?" Tai said.

"That's simple. Mine and Hizoki's dreams will become a reality and anyone who stands in our way we will crush." Beo said.

…..

Davis

"In order to obtain our dreams we will do whatever it takes." Hizoki said. "If we have to fight criminals, sky dive a million feet, or even risk our very life we will."

"I'm all for obtaining your dreams, but you're going at it the wrong way." Davis said.

"Silence! They told us they make our dream a reality and that will happen. Now Shartus attack!" Hizoki shouted. Shartus moved in and crashed into Dragix as it grinded hard.

"These people have you fooled Hizoki. They don't care about your dreams. You and Beo are only being used." Davis said.

"What do you know? You don't know anything about me or Beo." Hizoki said as Shartus pushed even harder as they got closer to the edge.

…

Tai

"So you even turn to darkness to have these dreams come true?" Tai said.

"I don't know if this is darkness or not, but right now I don't care." Beo said. "Right now all you should be doing is fight." Genus stayed firm against Tiger and was able to push it back.

"You're quite brave and I admire that." Tai said.

"You think that's brave?" Beo said.

"You're willing to do whatever it takes to achieve you goals, no matter how dangerous it is." Tai said. "There's just one problem. If you think that my friends and I will let you win so easily then you got another thing coming."

"I've had it with you talking nonsense. Special move! Lustering Spike Shell!" Beo said. Genus created the bright light with the tortoise inside and Tiger was getting caught in it. Back with Davis and Hizoki, Hizoki was about to finish this.

"Special move! Great Devour!" Hizoki said as the shark rose with the rise of energy.

"You've got some power. I'll give you that…." Tai said and with the others Davis was like saying the same thing as Tai.

"….and you're a brave guy for all of this." Davis said.

"However, bravery doesn't mean that you do whatever it takes." Tai said.

"True bravery is having a strong heart and knowing what's wrong and standing against it." Davis said.

"And if anyone knows it's me." The two of them said at the same time and both were ready to finish this.

"Special move! Tiger! Lightning Tiger Claw!" Tai said.

"Special move! Dragix! Dragon Meteor!" Davis said. The tiger and the dragon roared as they both pushed through the special moves of Shartus and Genus with fire and lightning. It caused massive explosions in both places and the ones that stopped spinning were Shartus and Genus.

"I can't believe it. I actually lost." Beo said.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Tai said as he grabbed Tiger and ran through the open path.

…..

Davis

Hizoki was humiliated that he lost as Davis grabbed Dragix.

"Hizoki, I'm not asking you to give up your dreams. I'm just asking you to stop this senseless fight with me and my friends." Davis said.

"Senseless fight?" Hizoki said.

"I bet you will stand at the top, but if the world falls under the control of ruler that will never happen." Davis said. With that said he went through the path.

"He just doesn't understand." Hizoki said.

"What amazing battles those were." D.J. announced. "We're nearing the end since bladers are almost to the top. Soon we will have our two finalists."


	19. Wolf Guardian

It became late at night as the Island Relay Tournament went on. Ken and T.K. manage to meet up with each other and were traveling together. Soon they came across another swordsman statue and another stadium.

"It doesn't look like anyone has been through here yet." Ken said.

"I guess you're right. So Ken, it looks like it's you and me in this one." T.K. said and both of them were excited as they took their spots. "I'm not going easy."

"I wouldn't want you too." Ken said as they both took aim.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Both of them launched Pegasus and Capricorn, but before either one of them could attack a mysterious black bey came out of nowhere and crashed into both of them.

"Where did that bey come from?" T.K. said.

"I guess someone is hiding in the shadows." Ken said. The strange black bey didn't give them a chance to attack as it started to glow a dark purple color and the light was shot in the air with Matt noticing.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?" Matt said and decided to go and check it out. When he arrived he saw that T.K. and Ken were on the ground. "T.K., Ken!"

"Hey Matt." T.K. said as he and Ken regained consciousness.

"What happened here?" Matt said.

"T.K. and I were about to have a battle, but then this black bey came out of nowhere. Before we knew what happened it was all over." Ken said.

"Don't worry. I'll find the guy that did this." Matt said.

"Well we don't know who attacked us. We didn't see him." Ken said.

"You're gonna have to go another way anyway. That path has already opened and closed and won't open up again." T.K. said.

"Right. Don't worry about it guys. I'll win it." Matt said and took off. Matt worked hard and climbed up the mountain. He kept going up until he saw another stadium just up ahead. "Okay there's another one." However, when he looked around there were bleachers. "Wait a minute. I made it, I'm the first to reach the top."

"Not quite." He looked up to see a guy sitting on a rock. "I got here first."

"Who are you?" Matt said. The guy jumped down and the moonlight showed himself. HE was about Matt's age with brown hair with the back in spikes. He wore a white shirt, a back short sleeve leather jacket, gloves, and pants, and had spikes on his shoulders, on his belt, and a spike collar around his neck.

"You can call me Cyrus."

"Well Cyrus let's get started." Matt said as he got his bey ready.

"Bring it on." Cyrus said as he got ready. He held the same black bey that attacked Ken and T.K.

"Whoa! Wait a minute." D.J. announced as the lights came on. "No battling until the spectators get here. Attention everyone. We have our two bladers that made it to the top."

"Aw man. I didn't make it." Davis complained as he was climbing.

"That's fine with me. I'll beat you with an audience." Cyrus said.

"Think again you freak. You're the one going down." Matt said. Cyrus and Matt waited until the stands were filled with everyone as their battle was about to begin.

"I knew Matt would make it." Gabumon said.

"I guess this guy does have some skill." Hee said.

"Now we'll find out if there's even a small chance that Matt is the last Guardian Star Blader." Tai said.

"Alright Cyrus, it looks like everyone is here." Matt said. "You better be ready to lose. My Blizzard Wolf and I are going to be the ones to win."

"A wolf bey? What a coincidence. I hold a wolf bey too." Cyrus said as he showed his bey. "This is my bey, Dusk Wolf!"

"Did he say Dusk Wolf?" Rimando said.

"Dusk is a part of night." Cody said.

"So then this guy has an even greater chance of being a Star Blader than Matt." Davis said.

"Okay! Time to find out who's going to be our champion of this tournament." D.J. said.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Everyone in the stands said as both Cyrus and Matt launched their beys.

"Let's see what we can find out about this Dusk Wolf." Yolei said as she started her analysis. "It would seem that it's a stamina type."

"The first move is mine. Go get him Wolf!" Matt ordered as his Wolf went to attack.

"I don't think so." Cyrus said. His Wolf leaned over and Matt's Wolf missed.

"No way! How did it move like that?" Matt said. Blizzard Wolf circled around to try and attack again, but Dusk Wolf leaned over again.

"Did you see that?! I've never seen a bey move like that?" D.J. said.

"How did it move like that?" Kari said.

"It's the performance tip!" Yolei exclaimed that gained the others attention. "The performance tip is oddly shaped, like the top of thumbtack, the flat kind. Since it's shaped like that it's easier to lean and regain its balance."

"As long as I hold the movement to dodge your attacks than you can't hit me." Cyrus said.

"So your strategy is just to run away? Fight me like a man." Matt demanded.

"Okay, but you asked for it." Cyrus said and his Wolf charged in and managed to hit.

"So you do have some fight. Let's see how far that will get you. Now Wolf!" Matt said as his bey went to attack, but Dusk Wolf just continued to lean out of the way. "Man that's annoying."

"You can't win if you can't hit me." Cyrus said.

"Come on Matt. Don't let this guy get to you." Tai said. "Are you really going to lose to his guy?"

"Not a chance. In fact I think I figured out how I'm going to beat that movement of his." Matt said.

"I would love to see you try." Cyrus said. Blizzard Wolf went to attack again, but Dusk Wolf just leaned over. Blizzard Wolf though, curved his movement only a little, but it was just enough to hit Dusk wolf as it spun around out of balance. "No way!"

"Now I've got you." Matt said.

"Did you all see that? Blizzard Wolf finally managed to hit Dusk Wolf." D.J. said.

"If I just put in a little turn than I can hit you. Now it looks like you're off balance. Show him what you got Wolf!" Matt said as Blizzard Wolf attacked again and again.

"No. This can't be happening. My special performance tip has never let me down." Cyrus said finding it hard to see that his bey was being attack continuously.

"Let's wrap this up. Special Move! Wolf! Blizzard Howl!" Matt said. His blue astral wolf was formed as it howled. It created a blizzard like attack that hit Dusk Wolf and it was sent flying.

"No. No! This can't happen, it can't! RAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Cyrus screamed.

"What's wrong with him?" Matt said.

"I will not lose. If I lose than I cannot survive in this world!" Cyrus shouted and a dark purple aura erupted from his body.

"Are you seeing that?!" Ross said.

"Yeah, now there is no mistake." Davis said as they knew what that power was.

"Now my Wolf!" Cyrus called as his bey was still spinning in the air and created a dark purple wolf. "Special move! Savage Hunter!" The dark wolf dived down and created a giant shadowy wolf face with glowing red eyes. It came down and swallowed the blue wolf as it caused a great explosion that reached out to everyone in the area.

"Whoa! Did anyone see what happened for real this time?" D.J. said. Everyone was starting to pull themselves together. When the smoke cleared Matt was unconscious and his Blizzard Wolf had cracks all over it. Dusk Wolf however, was still spinning. "It's all over. The winner is Cyrus!"

"What happened? What just hit us?" Hee said as he rubbed his head.

"Did Matt really lose?" Gabumon said.

"Yeah and now we know. The power of the fourth Guardian Star Blader is with him." Davis said. Cyrus was the one, he was the Wolf Guardian.


	20. Star Bladers Collide

When the tournament came to an end it was revealed that it was Cyrus was the seventh Star Blader, the Guardian Star Blader of the wolf.

"Whoa! I don't know what just happened back there, but I like it." Cyrus said. Davis and the others jumped down from the stands and ran over to Matt.

"Wake up. Matt can you hear me?" T.K. said and he was starting to open his eyes as he groaned.

"What hit me?" Matt said. Then he remembered he was in the middle of a battle. "The battle; what happened?" He then saw that his Wolf was right next to him and had cracks all over it.

"Sorry Matt, but you lost. At least now we know who the Star Blader is." Davis said as Cyrus was checking out his wolf bey.

"As the winner, Cyrus will be given the golden statue as a reward." D.J. announced as a helicopter was delivering a golden statue.

"There's something different about Wolf. I don't know what it is, but who cares. Now we're really making something of ourselves." Cyrus gloat.

"Cyrus is your name right?" Davis asked gaining his attention. "We need you to come with us."

"We'll explain everything to you, but we need your help for something. Won't you please come with us?" Rimando said.

"You need my help?" Cyrus said.

"I know you don't know who we are, but we really do." Ross said.

"An evil force is out there and we need your help in order to defeat it." Davis said.

"What are you going to give me for my help?" Cyrus said with a smirk.

"Give you? Are you talking about money?" Kari said.

"Dude we're talking about the fate of the world here. Are you seriously asking for money to help it?" Ross said.

"I learned a long time ago that nothing in this world is free." Cyrus said. "If you need my help then you better make me a good offer."

"What about gaining a whole bunch of new friends?" Agumon said.

"Friends? You've got to be kidding me." Cyrus said.

"You greedy little creep." Ross complained. Then Escalon appeared out of nowhere in front of Cyrus.

"How about you come with us?" Escalon said.

"Who are you?" Cyrus said.

"I'm not offering my hand in friendship. If you come with me than you can have whatever you want in the world." Escalon said.

"Anything I want?" Cyrus said liking the idea.

"Money, power, even an entire country to rule." Escalon said.

"Get lost Escalon." Davis said.

"I don't think so. This one is coming with me." Escalon said. "Right now I think it's time I get you meddlesome fools out of the way." He said as he pulled out Scorpio.

"We can take you." Ross said as he and Davis pulled out their beys.

"So be it." Escalon said as Beo and Hizoki jumped down out of nowhere.

"You'll be battling us too." Beo said as he and Hizoki took aim.

"Wait a minute. The tournament is already over, but it looks like we're in for another battle." D.J. announced.

"Let it rip!" They all said as they launched their beys.

"We've got to help them out." Ken said as he, Cody, T.K., and Tai pulled out their beys.

"Let it rip!" All four said as they launched as well.

"Go no Scorpio! Take them out." Escalon said.

"Not happening." Davis said. Dragix and Scorpio crashed into each other.

"I got you're back." Ken said as Capricorn charged in and broke the two apart. Then he launched a barrage of attacks at Scorpio.

"I've got the others." Beo said.

"Bring it on" Ross said as Genus attacked Leviathan. Then Tiger came in and attacked Genus as welled.

"Let's tag team against him." Tai suggested.

"I'll take both of you on. Now I can pay you back for he lost you gave me." Beo said as all three of the beys clashed. That left Aries and Pegasus against Shartus.

"Now go Shartus!" Hizoki ordered and Shartus blew past Pegasus and Aries like it was nothing.

"He's stronger than I thought." Cody said.

"That doesn't matter. We can't let them take Cyrus too." T.K. said. "Now go Pegasus!" Pegasus moved in and attacked as it hit Shartus, but Shartus was able to push Pegasus away.

"I've got you're back." Cody said. Aries went to attack and grind against Shartus. Back with Scorpio, Dragix was able to send it flying and crash in the ring.

"Now's your chance." Escalon said to Cyrus. "Fight by our side and you'll have whatever it is you desire."

"Shut your mouth already Escalon." Davis said as Dragix charged into finish him off.

"Okay. I don't know who you are, but I'll take that deal. Let it rip!" Cyrus said as he launched Wolf and stopped Dragix.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"What does it look like?" Cyrus said.

"Now allow me." Escalon said with Scorpio going to attack Davis.

"Oh no you don't." Ken said as Capricorn was able to stop Scorpio.

"Cyrus we shouldn't be doing this. You don't understand what's really going on." Davis said.

"I think I do. I'm going to make some big money." Cyrus said. Out of nowhere another bey came in and crashed into both of them. "Where'd that come from?"

"Davis, look up there!" Kari said. They looked up to the stand and saw Russel.

"Russel? I thought I sent him packing off the island." Ross said. "What do you want Russel?"

"I saw that battle. I know that guy is a Star Blader and he's all mine." Russel said. Minotaur went to attack and attacked Wolf.

"Back off Russel." Davis said as Dragix went to stop him.

"Stay out of this." Russel said as Minotaur moved away to push Dragix aside.

"Davis!" T.K. said with concern.

"You should be more worried about yourself." Hizoki said as Shartus was keeping Aries and Pegasus from helping them out. Genus did the same thing with Tiger and Leviathan.

"Will you get out of the way?" Ross said.

"You'll have to make me." Beo said.

"All of you are going down!" Russel roared as Minotaur ran around the entire stadium was attacking everyone in his sight.

"This is just getting crazy." Ross said.

"Things do seem to be getting out of hand. I think that's our time to leave." Escalon said. Scorpio scraped against the ground and created a dust cloud with no one able to see through it. When it cleared Escalon and the others were gone.

"No, they got away." Davis said.

"Cyrus went with them too." Cody said. Russel groaned in rage because of it. Minotaur jumped back in his hand and he just left. After that battle the sun was starting to rise and the digidestined were upset they lost another Star Blader.

"I'm sorry guys. I let you all down." Matt said.

"It wasn't your fault Matt." Tai said.

"You think you got problems. I didn't jump in such and awesome battle." Hee said. Ross just smacked him in the head for that.

"Tai's right. We had no idea a guy like that would be a Star Blader. Right now I'm just worried what's going to happen now that our enemy has two Star Bladers now." Rimando said.

"We still have an advantage over them." Davis said.

"Davis is right. We still out number them. There's him and myself. We've got Hee too if you're still on our side." Ross said.

"You know it." Hee said.

"There's also Dynas. I'm certain that he'll join us." Kari said.

"Russel is still rogue, so he's still got a decision to make." Yolei said.

"That just means there's only one Star Blader remaining." Ken said.

"Someone who holds a creature of wind bey." Davis said.

…

Dynas

Dynas was looking up to the stars. As one flew across the night sky he could feel that something was not quite right.

"Things seem most troubling." Dynas said.

"Yes and I'm afraid that's only going to get worse." He looked at the entrance and saw Horhae in his black cloak.

"The evil one. I have already given my answer." Dynas said.

"Yes, Escalon told me." Horhae said. "However I can be very persuasive and once I have you than I will obtain the others very easily." His eyes than glowed and Dynas felt a strange power. A darkness consumed him as he grabbed a hold of his chest. The essence of his heart was changing.

"AAAAAWWWWWW!"


	21. Shy Little Monster

When the digidestine failed in acquiring Cyrus on their side they work even harder to make sure they find the last remaining Star Blader. They headed back to Odaiba to find the slightest trace on where the last one.

"Come on Rimando, don't you have anything?" Davis said as he was getting impatient.

"I'm trying, but it's going to take some time." Rimando said.

"Time is something we don't have. We've got to find the last Star Blader before those creeps do." Davis said.

"We just need one clue." Veemon said.

"I've already contacted with Izzy and Gennai. So far they haven't heard anything." Kari said.

"The last Element Star Blader is out there and we've just got to find him." Rimando said.

…

T.K.

T.K. was at his apartment and was looking at news articles or anything to help locate the Star Blader.

"No mysterious flashes, no news on extremely powerful bladers except the ones we already know, no anything." T.K. said. "I don't get it. We always had some way of finding the others. Why is it when you get near the end it gets harder?"

"Calm down T.K. Overthinking can't be good for you." Patamon said.

"I guess you're right. I better meet up with the others and see if any of them found anything." T.K. said. He grabbed his hat and walked out the door with Patamon.

"I sure hope we can find this person soon." Patamon said. Then they heard what sounded like little kids screaming.

"Monster!"

"Monster?" T.K. said and decided to investigate. He ran down an alleyway, but didn't see a thing.

"T.K. over here." Patamon said as they saw a little kid shaking from fear behind a trash can.

"Hey kid what's the matter?" T.K. said, but when he did the kid got startled and was on the verge of crying. "It's okay. I just want to know what happened because I heard a few kids screaming." He said gently.

"I was just playing with my friends. We were having a bey battle, but then a monster showed up."

"A monster?" Patamon said.

"It was probably just a digimon. What did this monster look like?" T.K. asked.

"It wore a black cape and had a scary looking face."

"That could be any one." Patamon said.

"Which way did this monster go?" T.K. said.

"I don't know. I got so scared that I just ran and hide." Since they didn't know where this monster went, T.K. and Patamon just went on ahead and went back to finding the last Star Blader.

"I feel bad that we can't do anything for that kid." Patamon said.

"So do I, but without knowing what this monster really looks like we can't do a thing." T.K. said. That was when they heard more screams of children. "Not again." They went down the street and saw more little kids and this time they saw what scared him. This monster had a tiki like face with a black cape covering its body, but it was only about a few feet tall.

"That's our monster?" Patamon said because he didn't look that scary.

"I guess." T.K. said and stepped forward. "Okay I don't know what you are, but you're not a digimon. You _are_ scaring these children and I won't let that happen." The little monster seemed to have gotten scared and ran off. "Get back here." He said as he ran after him. He chased the little thing down a little distance and it was fast.

"Don't worry T.K. I'll cut him off." Patamon said.

" **Boom Bubble**."

Patamon shot his attack in front of the monster and stopped it in his tracks. T.K. reached out and grabbed the monster by the cape. The monster tried to run, but it ended up tripping with the cloak coming off and the tiki face fell off.

"Wait a minute, that's just a mask." T.K. said.

"Please don't hurt me." He saw what the monster really looks like. It was just a kid about six years old that had shaggy auburn hair and wore blue overalls with a green shirt underneath. He looked like he was about to cry.

"It's just a kid?" T.K. said.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Patamon said. The kid tried to crawl away as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"Wait, it's okay." T.K. said. He tried to look around to find something that would cheer him up. He spotted an ice cream stand that was just across the street. "Patamon, stay here with him." He ran right over to the stand. He paid for two cones and went right back. "Here you go." He said, but saw the kid was gone.

"He's over here." Patamon said as the kid was hiding behind a light post.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." T.K. said. The kid seemed uneasy, but he went with T.K. anyway. They sat on a bench and were enjoying the ice cream. "So are you going to tell me your name?" The kid spoke, but neither of them heard him. "I didn't hear that."

"My name is Timmy."

"You can call me T.K. and this is my friend Patamon."

"So why were you going around dressed like a monster and why were you scaring them?" Patamon asked.

"I didn't mean to." Timmy said, but when he realized he spoke at a higher volume than usual he looked away. "I just wanted to have a bey battle with them, but I'm shy."

"Oh. That explains why you seem timid. I still don't get why you were dressed the way you were when I found you." T.K. said.

"Every time someone looks at me I get all shaky." Timmy explained. "When I put on the mask than I feel like they aren't looking at me because they don't know who I am."

"I get it. I guess the mask just gives him some confidence." Patamon said.

"Timmy you don't need to wear a goofy looking costume. Just go right up to someone and ask for a battle." T.K. said.

"I don't think I can." Timmy said. T.K. felt bad for the kid, but then he got an idea that could cheer him up.

"I know, I'll have a battle with you." T.K. said.

"You will?!" Timmy said with a big smile.

"Yeah." T.K. said. 'He might be shy, but he seems like a kid that could get happy over any little thing. I can tell just by looking at him. It reminds me of myself when I was his age.' He thought.

"Do you really mean it? You'll have a battle with me?" Timmy said.

"Of course. What type of bey do you have?" T.K. said.

"It's right here." Timmy said as he reached for it and pulled it out. He held green/yellow bey. "This bey is called Arrow Griffon."

"Great. Let's get started." T.K. said as they took their positions and decided to battle on the sidewalk.

'Griffon? Didn't Ross say that was a creature of wind? This kid couldn't be…' Pataon thought.

"Let it rip!" They both said.

'I better go easy. He is just a kid after all.' T.K. thought.

"Go, go Arrow Griffon!" Timmy cheered as Griffon went into one attack after another on Pegasus.

"You're not bad Timmy." T.K. complimented.

"I'm just getting started." Timmy said.

"Now it's my turn." T.K. said as Pegasus was able to block Griffon's next attack and was able to push it away.

"Wow!" Timmy said.

"Are you that amazed? Your attack just got countered." T.K. said.

"I don't mind. I'm having lots of fun." Timmy said.

"That's what I like to hear. Now let's have some more fun." T.K. said. Pegasus moved in and it was the one on the offense now. Even if Griffon was the one being attacked, Timmy was having so much fun.

"So fun, oh wow." Timmy said. "This is so much fun. I never knew that a bey battle could be this much fun. I wish it could last, but it's time I win."

"What makes you think I'll let you easily?" T.K. said in a playful manner.

"I'm winning!" T.K. said and yellow/green aura surrounded him and was shot in the sky. T.K. and Patamon could not believe what they were seeing.

"I knew it!" Patamon said.

"No way! Timmy's the last Star Blader?" T.K. said.

"Special move! Griffon! Launching Wing Shot!" Timmy said. An astral form of a griffon rose up and roared with the bey launching energy spears and blasted Pegasus.

"That was unreal." T.K. said.

"Let's keep battling." Timmy said, but T.K. just grabbed his bey and stopped the battle. "What's the matter?"

"Timmy, you're incredible strong." T.K. said. "You have a lot of power and my friends could use that power. We need your help with something."

"My help?" Timmy said.

"If you agree to help us you'll have a lot more battling and I can see how much you love it." T.K. said.

"I'm in!" Timmy said.

….

The Digidestined

T.K. took Timmy to the others to meet him.

"There are you T.K." Ross said.

"Where have you been and who's the kid?" Ken said. T.K. was about to introduce him, but saw that he coward behind his legs.

"Believe or not guys, this is the last Star Blader." T.K. said.

"What?" They all said.

….

Escalon

"Hey, give me what you promised." Cyrus demanded. After recruiting Cyrus, Escalon was leading him with Beo and Hizoki down the stairs as their base.

"Be patient. You'll get it when you work with us." Escalon said. When the doors open they saw that Dynas was there as well, though he had a dead look in his eyes. "Dynas, what's he doing here?"

"Calm down. I manage to obtain him." Horhae said. "Now that we have four of the Star Bladers I think we can begin." The entire room began to glow a dark color and energy surged to the surface, creating dark clouds. Now that all of the Star Bladers have been discovered the end draws near.


	22. Onward to Battle

Horhae continued to release a dark power. It reached out to the sky and brought forth dark clouds that spread over the entire world. Its' being spread to all the news stations and no one can understand what the source of it is. Back in Japan, the digidestine knew what the source was as they watched.

"There is no doubt in my mind that the evil ones are the ones doing this." Rimando said.

"But how? I thought they would need all the Star Bladers. Don't they only have two?" Yolei questioned.

"That's what we need to figure out." Cody said.

"This looks pretty bad. There are raging storms happening all over the world. What can we do to stop it?" Hee said.

"If only we can find the eye of the storm." Ross said.

"The eye, you mean these guys are watching us through the clouds?" Davis said.

"Do you work hard to be this stupid? I mean that we have to figure out where all those dark clouds came from." Ross said.

"I'm already on it. Have a look at this." Ken said and showed a satellite image of the entire Earth and was covered in dark clouds.

"The Earth looks so dark. I'm getting scared." Timmy said.

"It will be alright." T.K. said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"All these dark clouds are going around the entire world, but take a closer look. It looks more like they're spreading out from one point and that point is right here." Ken said, pointing in South America.

"South America, of course! We're dealing with people who follow the Aztecs and that's where they came from." Rimando said.

"If we can follow this map, it might lead us to where their base is." Ken said.

"But can we still stop them?" Kari said.

"Kari's right. We need all eight of the Star Bladers and we only have four. The enemy has two and we don't know whose side Russel and Dynas are on." Gatomon said.

"We'll have to work with what we got." Hawkmon said.

"Hawkmon's right. We can't afford to waste anymore time to convince the other four to join us." Aquamon said. "The enemy is making their move and we have to stop them."

"Then let's move out. Veemon, Wormmon it's time for Imperialdramon." Davis said.

….

South America

Horhae was alone as he waited for Davis and the others to arrive. While he was waiting he held a bey shape like object in his hand as dark energy was being infused into it.

"It's almost done. Now I just need the energy of the Star Bladers." Horhae said. Outside, Imperialdramon was flying over a jungle carrying all the others.

"This should be the place." Rimando said.

"So then where are all the bad guys?" Davis said.

"Just keep your eyes open for anything." T.K. said.

"How about that?" Hee said as they spotted an Aztec pyramid.

"That's got to be the place." Rimando said. Imperialdramon came down and they started climbing up to the top.

"Seriously, someone needs to put in an escalator." Yolei complained. They reached the top, but they still didn't find anything.

"There's nothing in here. Maybe this isn't the right place." Kari said. Armadillomon was looking around until he spotted something in the floor. He stuck his claw inside and saw a few pieces rotate.

"Hey Cody, look at this." Armadillomon said. Cody saw what he found and noticed something about it.

"I wonder…" Cody said as he took out Aries. He put it in his launcher and let it rip. Aries rotated inside the mechanism and it stated to reveal a secret passage in the floor as a set of stairs opened up.

"Nice going Cody. This has to be the place." Ken said as they all made their way down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, they came across a room that held three bey arenas.

"Now what could this be?" Rimando said.

"This is where it ends." All of them looked towards an open passage and saw both Beo and Hizoki come through.

"If it isn't the Dynamic Duo." Davis said.

"How original, did you come up with that on your own?" Beo mocked. Then Escalon entered.

"We knew you children would show up. It was only a matter of time." Escalon said as he and Beo took one stadium and Hizoki took another.

"Looks like they're challenging us." Hee said as he was getting excited about it.

"That's fine with me." Ross said as he went up to Hizoki. "Bring it on Hizoki. Let's settle the score between us."

"I agree. We each hold one win, so let's finish things with one last battle." Hizoki said as they both took aim.

"I want in on the action too. Looks like I'm taking on you guys." Hee said as he went to battle Beo and Escalon.

"Hold on. There are three arenas, so why are Beo and Escalon standing at the same one?" Cody said.

"A good question little boy. You see, we have a new accomplice." Escalon said as he waved his arm over to the entrance and they saw Dynas entered as well with him going over to the third ring and they were all flabbergasted.

"Dynas, what's he doing here? I thought he told these guys no." Veemon said.

"Let's just say Dynas has now seen things our way. If you were smart you do the same thing." Escalon said.

"It looks like we have no choice. We'll have to battle him too." Ken said.

"Hey I want to battle too." Timmy said as he ran over. Though they tried to stop him he already reached Dynas. "Please battle my Arrow Griffon." He said as he took aim and so did Dynas.

"We better provide some back up." T.K. said as he went over to help Hee. "Ken, Cody can you two help Timmy? He might be strong, but I don't know if he can handle Dyans.

"Sure thing." Ken said as he and Cody went over to help the young blader.

"Here we go boys." Escalon said.

"Let it rip!" They all said.

"No fair. I want to battle too." Davis complained.

"Then get going Davis." Ross said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"Don't forget that Cyrus is here too and there might be more up ahead. You get going, we'll catch up as soon as we're done here." Ross said.

"Davis he's right. We have to go." Kari said.

"Alright, but you guys better hurry." Davis said as the rest of them ran off.

"You really think you can get through me? You're going to regret not asking for his help." Hizoki said. "Besides, he alone cannot handle what's to come."

"I can beat you by myself. Also, underestimating Davis or I is a big mistake." Ross said. "You should know since you lost to both of us. You can't beat us without Beo's help and you know it."

"Arrogant brat! I'll put you in your place." Hizoki said. Further down in the pyramid, Horhae placed the bye object in the stadium and a mixture of energy was going inside it.

"All the pieces are arriving sooner than I thought. Only one more remains and he's coming." Horhae said. In another part, the wall came bursting down. Through the smoke, Russel was the one that came. All the Star Bladers are coming together and the final battle moves closer.


	23. Lone Wolf Despair

After splitting up with the others Davis with Yolei, Kari, Rimando, and their digimon continued further in the pyramid. Soon they arrived at another room that held another Beyblade stadium.

"Looks like there's going to be another battle to come." Rimando said.

"I've been waiting for you." They looked over to the other side and were faced with Cyrus.

"Cyrus. Ross did say we would run in to him." Yolei said.

"Come on Davis, time for us to battle." Cyrus said.

"Hold on Cyrus. You just recently found out you were a Star Blader. Do you even know what's really going on?" Davis said.

"Who cares? All I was told to battle you and that's what I'm going to do." Cyrus said as he pulled out his Wolf and got himself ready for battle.

"I guess I have no choice." Davis said and pulled out Dragix.

"3...2…1! Let it rip!" Both shouted as they launched.

"Go now Wolf!" Cyrus commanded as his Wolf charged right in.

"Meet that attack Dragix." Davis said as Dragix went to attack, but Wolf did its special lean maneuver and dodged the attack. "Not that trick again."

"That's right. You won't be able to hit me." Cyrus said.

"Remember Davis, Matt was able to attack by turning the moment the attack was about to hit." Kari said.

"Right. Don't worry, I've got this. One hit will also throw him off balance." Davis said. Dragix was able to turn around. Wolf leaned over again, but Dragix made a small curve and was able to hit it.

"That should do it." Veemon said, but jinxed them as Wolf was able to regain balance quickly. "Please don't tell me I just jinxed us."

"These people took my strength to a whole new level. The same tricks won't work on me twice." Cyrus said.

"Then how about taking it like a real man." Davis said and Dragix was able to smash into Wolf, but Wolf was able to keep itself from moving. This battle was just getting started.

….

The Others

Back where the other three battles were happening, all of them were giving it all their got.

"Leviathan!"

"Shartus!" Ross and Hizoki were battling each other again. Both of their beys smashed into each other and neither one of them was giving the other inch.

"You had enough yet?" Ross said.

"I can't wait to smack that smart tongue of yours right out of your mouth." Hizoki said. T.K. and Hee teamed up as they were battling against Escalon and Beo.

"Fly Hawksin! Sink your talons into your prey!" Hee shouted. Hawksin flew up to the air and then came down. He smashed right on top of Scorpio, but it was easily shook off. "What happened?"

"That move of yours works outside, but in a closed space like this the power is limited." Escalon said. "Now that I know you're a Star Blader I can't afford to lose."

"Don't worry Hee, I'll help you out." T.K. said as Pegasus went to help, but Genus stopped him from going any further.

"You're dealing with me here." Beo said. Genus was pushing Pegasus to the edge of the arena.

"Hold your ground Pegasus." T.K. ordered.

"This is stupid. I never knew I needed to be outside for my specialties to work." Hee said.

"How are we suppose to win this battle?" T.K. said. Finally, there was the battle in the third ring. Cody, Ken, and Timmy were battling against Dynas. All three of their beys attacked at the same time, but they didn't last long as Jagua was able to blow all three away easily.

"We should have known this wouldn't be easy." Cody said.

"This is so much fun." Timmy cheered.

"Timmy don't forget he's the enemy. Although, I'm still finding it hard to believe it's him." Ken said with Dynas just standing there.

"I don't understand why Dynas is fighting us." Wormmon said. Dynas just snapped his fingers. The metal balls inside retracted it and went on the attack this time. Jagua attacked all three and were blown away easily.

"Oh no!" Cody said.

"Stay strong!" All three shouted and Aries, Griffon, and Capricorn were able to stand in the way.

"Dynas we need an answer. Why are you doing this? Why are you helping them?" Ken asked, but he wasn't answering. That's what concerned Ken the most.

…

Davis

Dragix and Wolf continued to crash into each other as Davis and Cyrus continued to battle each other.

"That's it. Keep it up Wolf!" Cyrus cheered.

"Stop this now Cyrus." Davis said.

"Why is Davis trying to get Cyrus to stop like this? Shouldn't he want to battle?" Yolei said.

"It's because they're both Star Bladers." Veemon said. "Davis sees no reason for battling a fellow Star Blader like this. He believed that they were all meant to be on the same side."

"You're holding back on me?" Cyrus said.

"I don't want to fight you Cyrus, not like this. There's so much more that you don't even understand." Davis said.

"I think you will." Cyrus said. Wolf went to attack again and kept releasing one blow after the other on Dragix.

"It seems I have to make you understand." Davis said and started to release a bright red aura with Dragix. Cyrus was getting irritated as he began to glow a dark purple color with Wolf. The two beys charged at each other one more time. When they crashed into each other it created a bright light that blinded everyone. When Cyrus was beginning to regain his sight he thought he was dreaming.

"What the heck is this?" Cyrus said. It was just him and Davis in a place like space. "Where are we? What did you do?"

"I don't really know myself." Davis said. In truth, it was the combined power of their Star Blader powers and their fighting spirits.

"Wolf, where are you?" Cyrus said. That was when red dragon and a purple wolf appeared next to the both of them with the wolf snarling and the dragon growling. Both of them went and fight. The wolf jumped on the dragon's arm and tried to bite it. "This is the craziest battle ever, but I'm still not going to lose."

"You still want to battle?" Davis said.

"I have to win. If I can't win one match I'm finished. I won't have the skills I need to survive in our world." Cyrus said sounding like a maniac. Wolf managed to push down on Dragix, but Dragix was able to shake it off. Wolf then jumped to Dragix and smashed into it and did the same thing again and again.

"What do you mean survive?" Davis said.

"There was a time when I use to battle just for the fun of it." Cyrus said.

…

Flashback

Cyrus was on a team of three and they entered a tournament. Cyrus was the one battling and he was able to win his match easily.

"Alright!" Cyrus cheered. "Now all we have to do is win just one more match."

"I don't know Cyrus."

"These guys are really strong."

"Don't doubt yourselves yet. We can win you guys." Cyrus said. They didn't. Cyrus' teammates lost both of their battles. They were so upset that they lost and decided to just leave Cyrus. "You guys can't leave. We can win next time. Please, come back!"

End of Flashback

…

"Ever since than I couldn't win anymore." Cyrus said. "That whole day changed me because they were my closest friends, at least that's what I thought. I worked hard day after day and if I lose once it's all over for me."

"Now I see. You were abandoned." Davis said. "I understand you're frustration, but you still shouldn't turn your back on the world."

"Turn my back on the world?" Cyrus said.

"That's right." Davis said and the dragon was able to slash at the wolf. "By agreeing to help these guys, you agreed to destroy the world."

"You're just talking a bunch of nonsense." Cyrus said.

"I'll have to make you understand." Davis said as he and the dragon were releasing more power. "If those guys did abandon you than they aren't a friend. That can all change. We can be your friends Cyrus."

"I don't need any friends. I've heard enough. Special move! Savage Hunter!" Cyrus said. The wolf was surrounded in dark energy as it formed the wolf head.

"You know that's not true." Davis said and that was when a bright light was shining behind him and Cyrus felt like he was staring at a god. "I know what it feels like, not having friends around. That all changed when I met the ones I have now. Whatever we face, we face it together. The time has come for all of us Star Bladers to come."

"You're not joking. The world is really in danger?" Cyrus said.

"It is and we're the ones who are going to save it!" Davis shouted and the dragon unleashed a mighty roar with the light intensifying. When it all cleared, they were back in the pyramid and Cyrus lost, but it would seem he has a new look at the world.

…

The Others

Their battles kept going on and it wasn't looking good for them.

"It looks like it's all over." Escalon said as they were getting ready to finish off their opponents.

"I can't believe this. I can't unleash my full power while I'm in here." Hee said.

"Are you really going to let that bother you?" Ross said, getting his attention. "I'm not really into history and this is the bad guy's hideout. I say take this place down if you have to."

"If you put it like that….okay!" Hee said.

"This has been fun, but it's time to end it." Timmy said.

"Special move!" All three of them said.

"Delta Sword Slash!"

"Flying Tornado Slice!"

"Launching Wing Shot!" All three of them used their special move and defeated all of their enemies as they were all blown back. The lost was able to have Dynas snap out of the spell he was under.

"Oh no." Dynas said.

"Dynas?" Cody said.

"You are friends with the Star Bladers. We must hurry." Dynas said.

…..

Horhae

The bey like object finished absorbing energy and turn into an actual bey. Underneath his hidden face was an evil smirk.

"Now just one piece remains." Horhae said and that was when the wall came busting down and Russel came in. "The last Star Blader, you're just in time."


	24. Oscuro Means Darkness

"I'm glad you could make it Star Blader of earth." Horhae said. Russel arrived earlier and was faced with the master of this conspiracy. "How is it you were able to find out where we were?"

"I just simply followed the storm. I'm always traveling so I knew it wasn't natural and able to get here in no time." Russel answered.

"Did you come here because you decided to lend me your power?" Horhae said.

"Not even close. I came hoping to find a powerful blader for me to beat." Russel said.

"Well, I am the mastermind behind all that has happened." Horhae said. He removed his hood to hos he had black hair with purple square angles running down the sides of his face and across his forehead. "You're energy is the only one I need and I will gladly battle you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you better not be wasting my time." Russel said.

"I won't." Horhae said as he held up his bey, but Russel noticed that it was missing a face bolt.

"You're going to battle me with that? You're bey is missing a piece." Russel said.

"My bey is not complete, but I promise you that it is enough for battle." Horhae said.

"If you say so. Bring it on." Russel said as he took aim as did Horhae.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" Both of them said.

…

Davis

Davis and the others were running down a set of stairs. They came across a set of doors. Davis try to get it open, but it just won't budge.

"How do we get this door open?" Davis said.

"Move out of the way Davis." Cyrus said as he was about to release Wolf. After his lost to Davis Cyrus decided to join him in friendship. "Let it rip!" Wolf was flying and crashed into the door as it swung open.

"Nice work Cyrus." Yolei said.

"Look at that." Hawkmon said as they saw the battle with Russel and Horhae has just started.

"What's Russel doing here and who's that guy?" Davis said.

"More guests." Horhae said. Russel took a quick glimpse back to see them. "A pleasure to finally meet you Star Blader of fire. My name is Horhae."

"He's the one who's been calling all the shots." Cyrus said.

"So you've decided to turn against me Cyrus?" Horhae asked.

"Forget about them. You should stay focus on our battle. Crush him now Minotaur!" Russel called out as Minotaur charged in and hit the bey hard.

"Yolei what is that bey?" Kari said.

"That bey has no name. The face bolt is missing. It's going to be difficult to find any features about it." Yolei said.

"I think you'll be surprised on how things will turn out." Horhae said.

"Shut your mouth and just battle." Russel said. Minotaur charged in and smashed against the strange bey again. Minotaur circled around and smashed against it again.

"Do you plan on winning with a barrage of smash attacks?" Horhae said.

"I'm going to smash your bey to pieces." Russel said. Minotaur just kept launching attack after attack at the bey and Horhae wasn't fighting back at all.

"I don't get it. Why isn't he fighting back?" Rimando said.

"Maybe he's just too scared to move." Davis suggested.

"No, something isn't right here." Cyrus said.

"Is the best you can do? I'm disappointed." Russel said. "I thought if I come here I could get a challenge. This has been nothing, but a waste of my time."

"You won't be disappointed when the time comes." Horhae said.

"I have little patience. Your time is up and I won't waste mine anymore." Russel said. "Special move! Minotaur! Fist of Gaia!" The green bull creature rose from its bey and slammed its fist against Horhae's bey as it smashed into the stadium. That was when the other digidestine with other Star Bladers arrived.

"Hey what's going on?" T.K. said.

"You just missed the show." Davis said. Escalon with Beo and Hizoki weren't far behind as they entered.

"Horhae did you lose?" Escalon said.

"We're done here." Russel said as he was about to leave.

"No we're not." Horhae said. When the smoke cleared, his bey was still standing.

"It can still fight?" Russel said.

"It doesn't look like that bey has taken any damage." Rimando said.

"I'll still crush it!" Russel shouted. Minotaur attacked again, but nothing it was trying was working. Horhae watched and he just kept smirking.

"What is he smiling about?" T.K. said.

"That's it, keep it up. Give me more of your energy." Horhae said.

"More of my what?" Russel said.

"The battles you and the other Star Bladers had in this pyramid were special. The stadiums were set to absorb the power of the star from within their beys." Horhae said.

"You didn't tell us that." Hizoki said.

"So this entire time he was absorbing our power." Ross said.

"You, Russel, are the only one left and now everything is set." Horhae said. The bey pulled in the last of the energy and a face bolt was attached to it making it complete. "The bey of Oscuro is complete. This is Phantom Diablo."

"Phantom Diablo?" Russel said.

"Allow me to show you its completed strength."Horhae said. Diablo charged and blew Minotaur away in just one hit.

"Minotaur's special defensive power was negated?" Russel said for that had never happened before.

"Special move! Diablo! Black Trident!" Horhae said. The bey was releasing much dark energy that erupted through the entire bey arena. It blew Russel back and knocked Minotaur right out of the ring.

"That bey has unimaginable power!" Hee said.

"The day we have feared has finally arrived." Dynas said.

"Yes. Now that I have the power of all eight the resurrection can begin." Horhae said as Escalon came to his side.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Kari said.

"That is an easy answer." Horhae said. "You all must have heard of the Aztec, Oscuro. He wished for his ideals, ideology, and much more with the world. What man wouldn't want to be well known through the world?"

"He was a monster." Ken said.

"That man was just another evil man that wanted to control the world." Rimando said.

"Perhaps, but that is only to those who viewed him. Everyone has different views." Horhae said. "I found him exquisite and all powerful. I shall have that power rise again. He will finished what he started years ago."

"How do you plan on reviving him?" Davis said.

"Simple. I will offer myself to be his vessel and through his eyes I shall see the world under his power." Horhae said. "What better vessel than one's own descendant?"

"Wait! You're a descendant of Oscuro?" Rimando said.

"That is correct." Horhae said as he removed his cloak and showed he worn the same clothes Oscuro did in the vision Dynas showed Davis and the others. "He was my ancestor and as his descendent I will continue on his legacy and he will be the one to finish it. Hear me my fallen relative and the great spirits of heaven and the underworld. I offer myself, my body as a new vessel. Bring back the one I desire."

"Stop!" Davis shouted.

"It's too late!" Horhae said. Spiritual power rain down into the cavern and poured onto him. His body began to change as well as his hair. He soon became Oscuro himself.

"I live!"

"Lord Oscuro!" Escalon said as he got down to one knee in his presence.

"It would seem my descendant in the modern world has pulled through." Oscuro said and took a look at all the Star Bladers. "These are those who would defy me? They are just mere children."

"We know what you really are. You want to rule the world where people will be thrown into slavery." Davis said.

"We were told what you're like and we're going to stop you." Ross said as he and the other Star Bladers were ready to battle.

"I don't think so." Oscuro said. He held up Diablo and created a barrier around all of them.

"Wait, why us?" Beo said.

"Beo and I actually assisted in your revival." Hizoki said.

"It's in my name. I am darkness and I shall have no light of hope in my world." Oscuro said. "You Star Bladers are that light and I can't have a single one of you try and stop me."

"This is what I was trying to tell you about. They never cared for you, just their own motives." Davis said.

"You will all remain trap as I reach for the world. I made the mistake of using sheer force." Oscuro said. "This time I will persuade the people by having them all united."

"When in truth you'll be talking them to your control. Once they find out what you really are no one will follow you." Ken said.

"By the time they do it will be too late." Escalon said. "Lord Oscuro and I shall have control of this world."

"Lord Oscuro and I?" Oscuro questioned and Escalon didn't like the sound of that. "I need no one. This is mine and mine alone." He used his dark power and lifted Escalon as he was blasted and tossed to the wall.

"How could you do that? All he ever did was serve you with loyalty." Kari said.

"Farewell." That was all Oscuro said as the barrier they were all in sank into the ground with them going with it. "Now for my empire to rise again." He used his power that caused the earth to shake. The pyramid on the surface rose up as it was held on the top of a coliseum like structure rose with the bottom part giving it the appearance of a Beyblade. It rose to the sky and began to levitate over the land. Oscuro reached the outside and watch. "I suppose I should somehow honor the Star Bladers. They helped in my revival and didn't even know. I'll do that by starting at their home. The place known as Japan.


	25. Evil's Face

Oscuro's arena flew over the skies of Odaiba as the storms of his power roared. Everyone was wondering what this strange object could be. Then, they were all transported up inside it. They filled in the entire coliseum with Oscuro in the center.

"My fellow people you do not need to be afraid. My name is Oscuro. I have brought you all to help in my quest to unify the world." They were all wondering what he was talking about. "I know I might seem strange to you, but you can trust me. Perhaps I need to show you my power." He created a bey stadium in the arena. "Let it rip!" Diablo raced around the stadium and it released some power that didn't make it look like dark power. The power Diablo held was amazing everyone. "I wish to bring the world together. Follow me and the world will be a better place." Everyone was believing him and agreed with him.

…

The Digidestined

All of the digidestined and the Star Warriors were placed inside prison cells with energy keeping them locked in. Even though they were miles underground they could hear what's going on out there.

"You guys hear that crowd right?" Davis said.

"Oscuro is convincing the people." Ross said. Veemon tried to bang his head to break free, but he ended up getting shocked.

"There has to be some way we can get out of here." Cody said.

"Even if we could get out what can we do? We failed to stop in the revival." Rimando said.

"That doesn't matter." Davis said. Veemon threw a rock, but it bounced off and hit him in the head. "We still have a fighting chance. All the Star Bladers are together now. We just need to convince the others to help us."

"Davis is right. Hey can you guys hear us!" Ross shouted.

"How could we not? You're a group of loud mouths." Hee said as all of them were in different cells.

"Listen you guys, we need your help." Kari said.

"The fate of the world depends on the eight of you to work together." Yolei said.

"What makes you think we can beat this guy?" Cyrus said.

"If all of us work together we can." Davis said. "Fate chose us to be the Star Bladers. We are all destined to be a team. I know some of us had our differences in the past, but only together we can win. I know Ross will help me, but it isn't enough. I need to know if you guys are with us."

"Well you guys are going to need the world's strongest blader. That's me, I'm in." Hee said.

"I don't want to miss the chance to battle. I don't know what any of this means, but if you need my help, I'm in too." Timmy said.

"I shall battle as well." Dynas said.

"You too Dynas?" Patamon said.

"What about that follow the stars thing?" Armadillomon said.

"This is what the stars have told me. I have followed the evil doers and was not on my own free will. I will make amends." Dynas said.

"What about you Cyrus?" Davis said.

"I don't know Davis. I never thought I had any friends, but you offered yours." Cyrus said.

"We're all bound together. We're all friends Cyrus and right now your friends need your help." Davis said.

"Thank you. Let's take this guy down." Cyrus said.

"Uh…we're still trapped in here." Cody said. However, all six of their beys started to glow. The light from all of the Star Bladers' beys created openings in the cells.

"I think we just got our key." T.K. said as they all stepped out.

"Now let's take this guy down, together." Davis said and they all cheered as they raced for battle. They forgot Veemon though, since he knocked himself out trying to break free.

"Veemon this is no time for a nap." Gatomon said as she grabbed him and dragged him against the ground.

"Wait!" Dynas said. They looked to see Russel, Beo, and Hizoki were still trapped in their cells.

"What are you guys doing still sitting there?" Davis said.

"This is all our fault. We wanted to stand at the top of the world." Beo said.

"Maybe we're not meant to." Hizoki said.

"Boohoo. I just lost to a guy that wasn't even trying. How can I be the strongest now?" Russel said.

"That's what has you down?" Davis said.

"You just don't get it." Russel said.

"You're right I don't get it. I don't get how guys as strong as you three are just sitting down." Davis said. "You guys are one of the strongest I have ever seen. So what if you lost just once? Hizoki, Beo you beat me and Ross when we first met because you had each other. Real strength comes from the combined effort of friends."

"Do you really mean that?" Hizoki said as they began to stand.

"I do. We need both of you guys if we are going to win." Davis said.

"What makes you think we can win?" Russel said.

"How many times do I have to keep saying it? We work together." Davis said. "Now raise your beys and get yourselves out of there." Both Hizoki's and Russel's beys began to glow. They weren't sure at first, but they raised them and they were released.

"Alright, we're in, but if this doesn't work you're done for Motomiya." Russel said.

"Oscuro is a powerful foe even if you guys do work together. We still need to get an upper hand on him." Ken said.

"What about the people? They don't know what he's truly like. Perhaps if we can show them then they'll all turn against him." T.K. said.

"That sounds like a long shot, but it's worth a shot." Ross said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's take this guy down." Davis said as they all moved on to face this darkness and show the people the truth.

…

Oscuro

The people continued to cheer for him. They all were convinced that Oscuro was some kind of man that wants to use his power to change the world.

"That's right everyone. Follow me and I shall lead us all to a greater life." Oscuro claimed.

"A greater life for who, you?" Oscuro turned to the entrance to see Davis and all of the others run out.

"How did they escape?" Oscuro said.

"Don't believe him." Ross told everyone.

"He's pure evil. He only wants to unify the world so he can rule it." Cyrus said. "He's nothing more than an evil dictator."

"What nonsense." Oscuro said. "These very people wish to prevent this dream from being a reality." Everyone was against all of them.

"It's no good. They don't believe us." Yolei said.

"We knew something like that would happen. That just leaves one option and that's to take you down." Davis said as all eight of the Star Bladers faced against him together.

"You're all challenging me? You'll soon fine that will be a big mistake." Oscuro said as was ready for battle himself.

"3…2…1! Let it rip!" All nine of them start the battle.

"I'll start this out." Davis said. Dragix was the first to strike, but Diablo blew hi away easily.

"What was that about us working together?" Russel mocked.

"We have to combine our powers if we are to win. Ross let us attack together." Hizoki said.

"I'm with you." Ross said. Both Leviathan and Shartus went to attack together. Both of them smashed into Diablo, but he was able to repel both of them.

"There are strength in numbers. Let's all attack at once." Dynas said. The remaining five launched on attack after another to gain an edge over him.

"Pathetic. Now Diablo, blow them all away!" Oscuro shouted. Diablo released some of its power and blew all of them away. "Now show them an example of your power." Diablo released power like a geyser and it blew the beys and knocked the bladers down.

"Are you guys alright?" Kari said.

"He's a monster." Cyrus said as they all tried to get up.

"He's more dangerous than I thought." Beo said.

"I'm guessing he hasn't yet shown the true might of his power." Rimando warned.

"We're just getting started." Davis said. "Now get him Dragix!" Dragix attacked Diablo again.

"We've got your back Davis." Hee said as Hawksin and Griffon attacked with Diablo with Dragix.

"Meddlesome insects." Oscuro hissed as Diablo was able to shake all three of them off.

"I've got this. I'll attack from the side. Dynas and Ross jump off and attacked from above." Hizoki said.

"Got it." Both of them said.

"Shartus! Whirlpool Attack Formation!" Hizoki said. Shartus got in the formation and started swirling around Diablo as it attacked from the sides. Leviathan and Jagua jumped off from the edge and launched attack after attack at the top of Diablo. Oscuro just sighed as Diablo repelled them.

"Back to the direct approach." Russel said.

"Let's do it." Cyrus said as both of them attacked.

"This isn't working. We all need to use our special move and end this before it things get out of hand." Davis said and they all agreed.

"Special move!"

"Dragon Meteor!"

"Delta Sword Slash!"

"Savage Hunter!"

"Flying Tornado Slice!"

"Fist of Gaia!"

"Great Devour!"

"Launching Wing Shot!"

"Sun Burst!" A bright, rainbow colored light was created in the ring and it caused a massive explosion.

"Did we get him?" Timmy said.

"There's no way he withstood that." Hee said, but they heard Oscuro chuckling.

"Did you think that feeble power was enough to defeat me?" Oscuro asked rhetorically. When the smoke cleared it showed Diablo was still going.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ross shouted in rage. "We threw everything at him. How can Diablo still be going?"

"I will tell you this only once. No matter how hard you try you cannot defeat me. I am a god." Oscuro praised himself.

"You're no god!" Davis claimed. "You're a demon. If you were really a god than you wouldn't be going at taking over the world. If there's anyone who would stand against you, you just destroy them like how you did long ago. There isn't a god that I know that would use darkness. You're nothing more than a power hungry leader wannabe. It's no wonder your Aztec leader didn't even want to listen to you." That struck a nerve in Oscuro.

"What did you say little boy?" Oscuro said. "How dare you speak to me that way!" He shouted as dark power was flowing out of him and his eyes became glowing red. "I will show you no mercy. I will show you all the true power of my darkness!" An astral dark devil rose from Diablo and unleashed its power.

"Davis watch out!" Russel said. Minotaur tried to protect Dragix, but ended up getting hit as Minotaur was blown out.

"He's releasing his full power. We must stop him now!" Hizoki said.

"Let's get him!" Timmy cheered as both Shartus and Griffon went to attack, but the lion and the shark were attacked by the devil's power and both of them were taken out.

"Hizoki, Timmy!" Cyrus shouted as Wolf tried to help them, but ended up getting attacked himself and knocked out.

"I've had it with him!" Ross said. Leviathan, Hawksin, and Jagua tried attacking together.

"It is useless. I have already won!" Oscuro said as he blew them all away easily and they lost. The crowd was wondering why he was using dark power.

"Now you see what he's really like." T.K. said.

"No peace maker would use dark power." Cody said.

"This is bad. Now Davis is the only one left. If he loses our world will come to darkness under his rule." Rimando said. Davis looked around to see his comrades defeated, but he had to stay strong.

"I'm not giving up." Davis said.

"You might as well." Oscuro said.

"No way. Even if I am the last one standing, there's no way I'm going to quit." Davis said.

"Me either." Ross said as he stood up. "I can't battle anymore, but you still can. Davis take my power and win this."

"What?" Davis said. All the others stood up and held up their beys.

"You said so yourself. We have to work together Davis. Take my power as well." Cyrus said.

"You are our last hope." Russel said.

"We'll give you our power so you can win." Timmy said.

"The Star Bladers must come together. Take our power and you shall prevail." Dynas said.

"You can do it Davis." Hee said.

"We're with you all the way Davis." Hizoki said. Davis could feel the connection he made with all of them since they were willing to give their power to him.

"RAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Davis screamed as he felt the power in his heart. The seven other beasts flew from the beys an entered Dragix as the dragon roared as it gained all new power. "With everyone giving me their strength you will be stopped. Full power Dragix!" Dragix charged right in and the collision caused an explosion. "I will not lose!"

"Then you will be swallowed by the darkness!" Oscuro yelled as both of them battled for the fate of the world.


	26. A Star in the Dark

Now that the truth has been revealed on what Oscuro really is, people were cheering for Davis. He was the only one of the Star Bladers still standing. They gave him all of their power and the fight was on.

"You've got this Davis." Cyrus cheered.

"Don't lose to this monster." Beo said.

"Full power Dragix!" Davis shouted. Dragix smashed into Diablo and it caused an explosion that blew it back.

"I am not going to lose to an insect like you." Oscuro said as he released more energy and Diablo was the one to attack. When the two collided it created gale force winds.

"You won't win this time. Everyone knows who you really are and their siding with me." Davis said.

"You think something like that will make any difference?" Oscuro said. "It is the strong that win. The cheers of others is nothing more than a noise to show people's enthusiasm."

"You're wrong. The more people you have on your side, the more strength you have because when you know others have your back, you can achieve anything." Davis said.

"What nonsense. I'll crush you here." Oscuro said. The devil rose with the dragon as the two collided against each other. "Watch this. Diablo! Demon Assault!" Diablo launched multiple energy blasts like a machine gun with Dragix avoiding them.

"We need more information of that Phantom Diablo." Ross said to Yolei.

"Don't you think I would have told you by now?" Yolei said as she showed static on her screen. "I don't if it's Oscuro or Diablo, but there something interfering with the signal."

"I don't need any information. I'm taking him down." Davis said.

"I love to see you try." Oscuro said. Diablo circled around and attacked Dragix. "Darkness shall cover this world and you shall be the first victim to fall into it."

"No way!" Davis said as Dragix was able to push Diablo away. "Now Dragix! Take flight and let's put an end to this." Dragix started spinning faster and faster. It raced to the edge and shot straight into the air. "Special move! Dragix! Dragon Meteor!" Dragix dived down in fire and slammed into Diablo with the dragon pushing down on the devil. Dragix pushed down hard into it as the ring started to crack. "Come on. Go down already."

"That is not enough." Oscuro said and Diablo was able to push Dragix off.

"Come on Davis. I know you can win this." Kari said.

"Don't worry Kari. You're boyfriend isn't going to lose to a psychopath like him because he's that good." Davis said.

"Now's not the time to be flirting or being full of yourself." Hee said.

"Do you even hear what you just said? You're full of yourself almost all the time." T.K. said.

"Perhaps I need to show you what darkness is really like." Oscuro said and started moving his arms in a slow and circular motion. They were all wondering what he was doing, but it was not knowing that scared most of them. "I shall destroy all those who stand in my way. Your being, your memories, even your existence shall disappear. Diablo! Darkness Realm!" Diablo was releasing shadows that surrounded Davis like he was getting tangled. He struggled to get out, but it proved to be useless.

"What the he…" Davis was cut off as the darkness completely covered him.

…..

Davis

Davis was in a space like place as his entire body was black and white and he wasn't even moving.

'Oh man, this stinks. I can't move. Where am I?' Davis thought. He was able to look up and saw Dragix in its dragon form not moving either. 'Dragix! What is going on? Where the heck are we?"

"Welcome to realm of darkness. A place where there is nothing." He saw a giant form of Oscuro.

'This can't be good.' Davis thought.

"Here you shall remain for all eternity." Oscuro said. Diablo in its Devil form arrived. "In just mere moments your life will come to an end and you shall no longer exist in the outside world. This is the punishment to those who dare defy me." The devil formed a trident and was ready to strike the both of them.

'No way!' Davis shouted in his head. 'I can't lose to him. I won't lose to him, not when I have everyone by my side. They all gave me their strength. This isn't just my battle, it's everyone's!' He started to glow like a star and was regaining movement with the dragon roaring as all of his friends appeared by his side.

"What is this?" Oscuro said.

"I already told you…" Davis said as the dragon grabbed the trident and pounded the devil. "…everyone is with me. There's no you can beat me because I have the whole world and you have no one." The light glowed even brighter and the dragon was surrounded by fire as it burned all the darkness away.

…

The Coliseum

The shadows that surrounded Davis and Oscuro were all burned away by fire. Dragix charged in again and smashed Diablo with the battle going on.

"Impossible. He burned away the darkness and managed to escape?" Oscuro said as he was completely dismayed from what he has just witnessed.

"Alright!" Russel said.

"His will to never surrender as well as the power of the bonds he holds with us allowed him to free himself." Dynas said. "He is a true Star Warrior."

"I'm done playing around with you pal." Davis said.

"I'm done playing with you myself. I shall pour all my power into this one last attack and destroy you." Oscuro said. "Special move! Black Trident!" The devil through the trident and power was shot into the air with Dragix until it was out of sight. "It's all over."

"This battle is over…for you." Davis said and Dragix was confused. "I hold the power of everyone. That power is surging through Dragix and he's burning like a mighty fire. Your days of darkness is over." Dragix kept flying high in the air and further out in in space. "Special move! Dragix! Shining Shooting Fire Star!" The dragon flew straight down in a giant fireball. It could be seen up in the sky as it dived down and crushed into Diablo and an explosion was caused on contact.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Oscuro screamed at the top of his lungs. Diablo was knocked right out of the ring and Davis claimed victory.

"He won!" Ross cheered as everyone cheered for Davis.

"No. How could have I lost again?" Oscuro asked himself. Then the whole place began to tremble. With Oscuro defeated, the whole place was falling out of the sky.

"Everyone hold on!" Hizoki shouted as they all grabbed onto something or someone. Some buildings were knocked down as the coliseum collided into the ground.

"This can't be how it ends." Oscuro said. That was when a white circled emerged underneath him. "No, help me. Don't let this take me."

"What's happening?" Davis said.

"It's the power of the stars. We gave you all our power, with you being the victor, Oscuro shall be sealed again." Dynas said.

"This won't be how it ends. Even if it's a hundred years, I will return one day." Oscuro said.

"Not this time. This time, you will forever remain trapped." Dynas claimed. Light wrapped around Oscuro making it look like half of an egg, and it was pulled down. With that done, Oscuro was now forever trapped.

"So it's really all over?" Davis said and felt Kari's arms wrap around him as she kissed him.

"You really did it." Kari said as all the others gathered around him, congratulating him on his victory.

"That was awesome." Timmy said.

"You really are the strongest blader ever." Hizoki said.

"Hold on, I'm the strongest." Hee said.

"Listen Davis, now that this is all over it's time for my rematch." Russel said.

"No way. I get to battle him first." Hee said.

"Hey I want a chance to battle him." Cyrus said.

"Don't worry. I'll battle each and every one of you." Davis said.

"Right now? You just got done with a battle and Dragix could use some fixing up, like the others." Yolei said.

"I'll battle whoever, wherever, whenever." Davis claimed. That was when the people from the stands came down. They were asking to battle Davis too. Now that the danger has passed, everyone was wanting to battle just for the fun of the game."Sure. Everyone can battle. Say it with me!"

"Let it rip!"


End file.
